


The Places We’ll Go

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Royalty AU, Strangers to Lovers, i dont know what to put here, soft, villager x royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: Prince David Jacobs, training to become king once he turned twenty one, was desperate for a change in his dull life. The crook that grew up alone in the poor village below named Jack Kelly shows him the way through life, giving him hope that one day he would create something beautiful with his power in the castle. A forbidden friendship that grows into something no one would have ever thought was possible...
Relationships: David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	The Places We’ll Go

**Author's Note:**

> some tws/ implied mention of vomit at some point, mention of deaths, implied homophobia for the time period

David stared out his window, down at the bustling village below him. Merchants in their tents, bakers running around with their freshly baked bread desperately begging for money, sick bums layed out half dead in every corner....It upset David, truly. He hated that his parents could care less about the burning problems that rested upon their own people.

So, David took some matters into his own hands. He did what he could when he could. Plus, he needed an escape from his crowded life inside the castle. He'd grab the coat a lovely maid made him when she learned about his outings then slyly make his way out of the castle and down to the loud town.

He had no idea how much trouble he would get into if he were recognized, so he kept his head low until he was surrounded by enough people that a stray guard wouldn't catch him.

"Shit!" a boy cursed under his breath as they collided into each other and fell back.

David tripped over his cloak and tumbled down to the ground. He looked up to see a boy about his age on the ground a few feet ahead of him. He angrily shoved his cap onto his head and shot David a dirty look.

"I am so sorry," David apologized, standing up and dusting himself off. "Here, I'll help you," he offered his hand.

"Fuck off," the boy snarled, standing up and dusting himself off. David awkwardly retracted his hand and stepped a safe distance away. "What? Afraid I'll kill ya'?"

"Oh, no," is all David could muster.

"Never seen a townsfolk or some shit?" he hissed. "Why you's even outta you's perfect place?"

"Just...visiting."

"It was a rhetorical question," he shook his head, shoving past David, purposely bumping his shoulder harshly with his own.

All David could do is wave as he left and put his hood back on. He carried on to the shopping center where most people were. He went there to give out the cash he could cough up out of his parents.

"Fresh baguettes!"

"Eggs! Come get your eggs!"

"20% off all jewelry! Today only!"

There was so much friendly yelling, just people trying to get their daily earnings that they'd survive off of for the next day or two.

"Ah good sir!" A merchant spoke as David made his approach. "A nice rose? Picked this morning!" David smiled and nodded, digging through his pockets for his wallet.

It was gone. _That damn boy._

"I am so sorry, sir. But I must have left my wallet at home without realizing it. Another time," he said apologetically. A gentle frown fell on the man's face, but he understood.

"Mister! Mister!" kids exclaimed, tugging on his clothes. "Another story! Please!"

David looked down at the group. The kids loved it when he came to town. They didn't know who he was—not that anyone did— but they loved him. David came up with the most wild stories that drove them crazy.

"Okay," he ruffled a little girls hair, "a short one."

"Yay!" they all sat down in front of him.

David took a moment to recall a childhood tale he was always told before bed by his sister. "Once upon a time in a far off land, far past here, there was a place full of magic and mystery. Unicorns, trolls, flying pigs! Oh, and the wizards! There was one very powerful wizard, Octavius the Wondrous, who wanted nothing more but his own love story. But he wouldn't have just anyone! He went to every corner of his little city to find the girl he wanted but no one fit. He sulked in his house for ages, feeling hopeless. Then he heard a voice, someone calling out to him! They told him to collect three very specific ingredients; dragons breath from the kindest dragon that hid away in her caves up in the tallest mountain, tears from the saddest beetle that roamed the creepiest forest, and a piece of fur from the softest beast."

"Oh god! He's never goin'a get it all!" a little boy cried.

"So he took his wizard stick and set off on his journey. It took him days of traveling to reach the tallest mountain. But, he kept going. He climbed for what felt like an eternity to reach the cave coated in glistening white snow. He entered with a purpose, no fear. Courage is what he used to get through this. The dragon asked what brought him there and he simply explained his task. She was so moved by the sappy story that she let him take what he needed. Then he was off!"

"That was so nice of her!" a girl exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Duh! She was the nicest dragon ever!" another kid added.

"The forest sent shivers up his spine as he walked through it. The trees rattled to the howling wind. Every twig he stepped on snapped in half and scared him so much that he almost stepped on the poor bug! He was crying and crying...The wizard put the tears in the jar before comforting the poor thing. He did it so well that the bug stopped crying and the forest became a beautiful one, filled with green trees and beautiful poppies! All the animals scattered out, cheering for the powerful wizard and how he saved their land. And he was off again!"

"He cured a whole forest?! Wow! Hes awesome!" a boy hooted. "I wanna be a wizard like that!"

David laughed at all their comments and continued on, "His last item was in his home town. A giant beast roamed the streets at night. Everyone feared him...But, Octavius....Octavius wasn't afraid. He faced the animal head on. He cast a spell that would freeze him for a few moments so he could pluck a hair out of him and scram! The beast yelled out in anger, chasing him through the village."

"Oh no! I can't listen, i can't listen!" the kids feared nervously.

"He had to fight the monster off using his magic! He banished the beast to an island far far away and no one saw him ever again. The town was free to be outside at night once again!"

"Wow!" they awe'd in unison.

"He returned to his home and put everything together and casted a spell that would create the girl he wanted. The whole room lit up as all the pieces came together. Out came a girl with beautiful wings that fluttered majestically behind her. He created the very first fairy! And from then on, they lived happily ever after," the prince finished up his story and stood up again. "It's getting late, children. You all scramble on home or the beast is going to get ya'!" he teased.

They laughed, letting out playful screams as they ran away.

David sighed, making his way back to the castle to join family dinner. They never talked during dinner. It was silent and it drove him and his siblings crazy. But his parents told him it wasn't polite to talk during dinner and they should be respectful. It sounded like a bunch of hooey to David, but he lived with it.

Things would change when he becomes king. He'd be turning twenty one within the next coming months. Twenty one was when his parents decided it would be his turn to take the throne. Taking the throne also meant finding a lovely wife that would rule beside him. He was anything but interested in such a thing. He would rather rule the kingdom himself. Not that his wife would drag him down or anything. It would just be the fact that he wasn't particularly interested in women. Of course, he'd get beheaded for such a thing so he kept it to himself and the journal hidden in his room.

"Psst!" someone whisper shouted from somewhere. David stopped in his tracks, almost halfway up the steps. He pivoted around until he saw a head peaking out from behind a bush. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sight.

"Um, hello?" He approached them.

The person stepped into view. David furrowed his brows. It was the rude thief from earlier. "What are you doing here? You'll get yourself killed."

"I just wanted to return this," he held out David's coin purse that he stole. "I was rude, sorry. I was just...on the run from some folks I ain't get along wit' well."

David's expression showed empathy for the boy. "Keep it, it's alright."

"What?"

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," he smiled politely.

"Your highness—"

David cut the boy off, "David. No need for titles."

"I can't take this," he insisted.

David shook his head, "I'm serious. I live in a castle, i don't think I need that."

"I...," he looked down at the wallet. "Thank you."

"I wish I could give everyone a little extra cash," David sighed.

"Why don't you?"

"My parents could care less about what's going on out here or about the lives of the people inferior to them," David's smile slowly fell. "Have a good night, sir."

"You...You too," the boy in the bright blue shirt watched him ascend up the stairs and into the forbidden palace.

+

David found himself in the village the very next day. He usually would only go out two to three times a week, but he couldn't stand being crammed in that exhausting castle filled with expectations and boundaries. He knew being out constantly put him at risk of being caught. But, sometimes risks had to be taken.

The smell of fresh pastries coated over the true nature of the place. Dead rats and mice at every twist and turn. Cockroaches squished almost every step. The smell of abandoned people rotting...

Houses, huts, and tents were so close together that it felt claustrophobic. There was no such thing as personal space in the little town. Thankfully everyone was well acquainted with each other so it didn't bother them.

But it bothered David. He felt terrible about their way of living and how all of this was normal. Every one of his townspeople deserved so much more than what they received. Neglected by their own hierarchy...Nothing mattered to the king and queen but their own reputation—and they would not have their townsfolks nor their own children ruin it for them.

David would have to keep up the reputation come the next few months when he's crowned king.

That meant marriage.

David cringed at the thought and let them trail to the back of his mind. He'd think about them at a later time.

"Sir! Bread?" a scrawny old man held a try with fresh bread. David smiled and nodded, handing him some cash that would hopefully take care of him for the next week or so and a slice of bread.

David's soul almost jumped out of his body when he turned around, Guards were scavenging the area, going from person to person asking them something.

"Good sir in the hood!" one called, approaching him. "You haven't seen the prince out here, have you?"

"Uh...," he sputtered quietly.

"Speak up, kid!" another scolded.

"I haven't! He isn't here!" he stuttered, stepping back. But, his clumsy self fell over the train of his own coat, causing his hood to slip off his head.

Everyone around turned and gasped in unison. Some of them screamed, swooning over the handsome prince that had been present among them the whole time.

_Shit_.

"You're coming with us, your highness. You have no idea how much trouble you're going to be in."

Without a moment to think, David was bolting down the streets, maneuvering hastily around the people and their camps. Guards chased after him closely behind, causing more of a ruckus. People were running for cover, yelling in fear, afraid that they'd get in trouble for even looking at them.

David tripped over himself and knew it was the end of his time. He braced himself for the wrath of the guards.

He expected the worst until he was pulled to his feet and tugged out of there in a flash.

"Where'd he go?" the guards exclaimed in panic.

David opened his tightly shut eyes to see he was being pulled along by the boy he had met the night before. Before he knew it he was shoved behind some brush and into a little patch of grass.

"What the hell?" was all David could yell through his staggering breaths.

The villager covered his mouth, "shut up, they'll find you!"

the looked at each other intently, David's eyes wide and wild while the boys were squinted and filled with irritation. Once they were sure the guards had retreated, the boy uncovered the prince's mouth.

"What gives you the right to just...just kidnap me?!" David whisper-shouted in frustration.

"You's was scared outta yer mind! I couldn't jus' watch ya'!" he defended.

"Where even are we?" David looked around, still displeased with the current circumstance. The place was small, but a thousand times more healthy and beautiful than the town just on the other side. The grass was green and soft, there was a single tree that towered over them with a grand arrangement of leaves covering it.

"Behind a bush," he pointed at the bush they had pushed through.

David was not having the witty nature the boy had. "It's not very polite to just grab a prince and run off with him! And shove him behind some shrub!" David was infuriated, his ears stinging red as he grew angrier.

The boy put his hands up in surrender. "I was just tryn'a help! Gee, you royals sure do hate bein' helped, don't ya? Can't appreciate anythin', can ya?"

David furrowed his brows, a strong frown still on his face. Before saying anything, he took a moment to let himself calm down so he wouldn't push any harsher. "No, no," he sighed, his posture relaxing and his face became more comforting. "Thank you is what I should be saying."

"Then say it!"

"I just did!" His mouth gaped in a mock-offense way.

"No ya didn't! You said it's what ya should be sayin'." He had a sly grin on his face, knowing exactly what game he was playing.

David huffed, rolling his eyes. "Thank you."

"You's welcome," he said proudly, confident in how he handled the situation,

"What's your name?" David asked.

"What?"

"Your name?" he cocked his brow and held a hand out.

"Jack." Jack spit in his hand and connected it with David's. David gagged at feeling of the saliva touching his palm.

"That was disgusting!" He wiped his hand off on his clothes. Jack just fell onto his back in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! That was so gross!"

"Maybe I did it just to see ya react like that," he said through his hysterics.

Moments passed and silence rested upon them. David decided to lay down too. If he were going to get in trouble for being out and about, he had better enjoy the time he had left.

"How do you know about this place?" David finally asked.

"My ma...she used to take me here a whole bunch when she was around. It was ta get away from my fath'a. Just for a few hours. It was nice," he was quiet when he spoke. David could tell how much this little hide out meant to him by the way he talked. It was a safe place for him. David almost felt like an intruder.

"It's a special place then?"

"Yeah," Jack was smiling gently up at the sky. "I jus' live 'ere. I got no home or job. I got no reason ta."

"You thief," David scolded playfully.

"Oh boo hoo. I stole a wallet from the richest person in town, cry me a river," he snickered. "You could'a easily reported me and had me thrown in to a dungeon."

"Why would I do that?" he looked over at Jack, confusion taking over his face.

"You's a prince. You's got all'a the power fo' that. Why wouldn't you?" he turned to see David staring at him with a somewhat hurt expression.

"Well, I'm not like that. I wouldn't want anyone arrested for something like burglary," he said sympathetically. "I think everyone deserves enough to live off of."

"Then why don't we have it?"

"Because I'm not king yet."

"Like you'd do anythin' anyway. That typ'a power will eat you right up," Jack scoffed.

"I'm not like my parents, Jack," David frowned. He hated being compared to his parents. He cared so much about the things his parents payed no attention to. The village, the people, the clammy streets and dirty alleys....He could care less about a reputation on the throne. He thought having a good image should also mean properly running your estate. It wouldn't look good on anyone's case if their whole village burnt down in their own hands.

"How would I know? You's only talkin' ta me because you's forced to."

"If I didn't want to talk to you, I would have left," David's tone was serious. He was a snappy person, anyone could tell that much. He liked things done his way. Maybe it was because he did grow up spoiled rotten and always got what he wanted, but no one seemed to point it out like it was bad.

Jack didn't respond, clearly taken back by David's retort.

"When I become king, I will try so hard to help every single one of you," David spoke quietly, picking gently at the ground. "No one can tell me what to do...or stop me from leaving the castle. That stupid castle."

"Least you have a home," Jack said bluntly.

"Sorry...," he sat up. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you...and a lot of people don't... That was selfish."

"Jesus christ, can't take a joke?" He sat up as well, lightly shoving the prince.

"We don't normally joke up there, alright?" David chuckled gently. "Everything's all serious and dull."

"Must be a sad life. You never laugh?"

David shrugged. "I'm usually in my room or in class. Don't have much time to communicate with anyone else. Why do you think I'm out here so often? I need some normal interaction! Everyone in there drives me crazy!"

They both burst out into laughter for no reason at all.

Was this friendship? David liked it—no, he loved it. Someone wanted to be his friend. It was something he never had. Yes, he knew a lot of people. But no one was ever genuine. Everything was an act when you've got power. Appearing like a perfect human to others was required. David hated every expectation, guideline, and rule in the book.

"It's getting late," David sighed. "I'm about to get slaughtered. Instead of pork for dinner tomorrow, my head will be served on a silver platter."

Jack snickered. "Hopefully I'll see ya soon."

"Yeah...see you, Jack." David made his way out of the bushes with a giant, glowing smile that could light the broken lamps that lined the city.

_He made a friend_.

+

Trapped yet again in his big life, hovering over the small town below him. David's view from his bedroom wasn't much, but he did what he could to observe the daily traveling that commenced in the city he wished he could know better.

When he had returned home the night before, he had gotten a massive lecture about how dangerous his actions were. The only danger he was in was the fear of getting trampled by his own guards when they were meaninglessly chasing him and causing harmful commotion to the citizens who lived there. Why just now had they noticed he was gone? He'd been doing it for almost a year at this point. Showed a lot about who was keeping an eye on him.

But it also showed him how much freedom he truly had. Well....emphasis on had. That was clearly long gone after yesterday's incident.

They also didn't hesitate to pester him about how he had disappeared and why he was gone for so long. David didn't say a word about it. He couldn't risk it—not when he had a real friend on the line. He knew if he mentioned a word about Jack, both their heads would be on a guillotine.

He wrote all his thoughts down in the little journal he kept for himself. It was almost full with pages and pages of rants, doodles, and plans for the future. It was relaxing and gave him something to do in the meantime. After all, he was constantly cooped up inside of his own walls. He was bound to go insane if he had nothing to do.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said from somewhere. David jumped and threw his book across the room.

He looked up to meet eyes with Jack, who's feet were swinging off a thick tree branch that hung off of the large tree growing next to the castle. David almost lost his mind.

"Oh...my god. How'd you get up there? Someone will see you!" He panicked frantically in a low voice.

"And? What's life without a little adventure? If I'm chased outta here by a pack of wild unicorns you's got hidin' here, at least it'll make one hell of a story," Jack teased.

"Oh shut it! We don't have unicorns! Just some very interesting ponies...," he avowed with a small giggle.

"What was you's doin' just now? And how were you completely oblivious to the man climbin' your tree right infront'a you?" he changed the subject.

"Writing...I have to pass the time some way," David responded. "Now it's crushed in the corner of my room thanks to a certain someone."

Jack smiled brightly, "you's welcome!" David rolled his eyes playfully at this.

_Damn dork._

"Might I ask why you're here? And how you know this was my window?" David cocked an interested eyebrow, leaning his arms against the windowsill.

"Aw," Jack pursed his lips, "you don't want me here?"

"Not what I said, asshat."

"Whoa! Language, your highness!" He pressed his hand to his chest, pretending to take offense.

"Answer the question!" David laughed at Jacks childish reaction, he admired the joyful spirit he had. They weren't alike in the slightest...maybe that was why they got along so well. David was so uptight and formal, wanting nothing to do with danger or getting in trouble—besides the whole sneaking out thing. Jack was more of the "living on the edge" type of guy. He was loose and wild. David wanted that same type of ambition.

"Fine!" He groaned. "Actually, I could see ya from down there so that's how I knew where you was. Jus' wanted to see ya. Knew you wouldn't go down today after what happened yest'aday."

"How sweet, you wanted to see me," David snickered, scrunching up his nose.

"I would push you if I weren't hanging off'a tree right now," Jack sneered.

"What a threat, really. I'm terrified," David retorted sarcastically.

Jack huffed, "you're damn mean."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?"

"Yeah."

Night after night, Jack made his way up to David's window. They'd sometimes talk so late that David would fall asleep at the window because he refused to tell his friend to scram so he could get rest. He enjoyed the long, pointless talks they had. The subjects were wild. But, David took what he could get. Any type of interaction, especially from those down in the poor, helpless town, made him float.

"Tired already?" Jack started as he climbed up to the window one night. "I just got here!"

"Had a long day of studying, I am exhausted," David yawned.

Jack laughed, "you big baby."

"Hey, not my fault that I value my sleep. Though a certain someone messed with my sleep schedule."

"Alright, alright!" he held his hands up in surrender, "I take responsibility for that one."

"But, I don't mind it. As long as I get to talk to you, I'll stay up however late," David smiled.

Jack nodded. "Uh, yeah..."

David yawned again and rested his head on his arms. "What're you up to? Steal another wallet again...?" his voice trailed off as he spoke softly.

"No, jus' a few apples. No biggie," he tittered. "I'll come back tomorrow okay? Get some sleep, Davey."

David's head shot up at the sudden nickname. "Davey?"

"Don't like it? Sorry—"

David cut him off, "no...no ones ever given me a nickname. I like it...Jackie."

Jack smiled shyly, "Night."

"Goodnight." He watched Jack swiftly climb down the tree and disappear into the dark streets of the town.

David turned to his desk and pulled out his journal. He could feel how boiling hot his skin was after their short interaction. The only word he could write down on the page was " _Davey_.". He shut the book gently and put it where it belonged. It didn't feel right to write anything more—not that he could. He tried. The pencil sat on the paper until he gave up. Just unwritten words scattered into the air and disappeared as if they were forbidden.

+

"So that's when I had ta run away from some hooligans. All I wanted was a small ration of their food!" Jack explained one of his wild adventures to Davey one night. Davey snorted, throwing his head back in laughter.

"My god! You're a damn trouble maker," he chuckled.

"No wonder these dimwits of your guards hate me," he grinned cheekily.

"David?" someone knocked on his door. "David who are you talking to? Is someone here?" A maid politely knocked on the door again.

The boys exchanged a panicked look.

"Shit," Davey muttered under his breath. "Um, okay. You know what?"

"David, can you let me in?" she spoke from the other side of the wooden door.

"Grab my hand," he held it out to Jack.

"What?"

"Come on!"

Jack grabbed onto Davey and was pulled into the room. He was shoved into a large wardrobe. "Don't say a word."

Davey opened the door to let the guest in. "Good evening, Ruby. Why are you up so late? Got lots of work tomorrow!"

"I heard you laughing, I wanted to make sure you're okay," she spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone in the rooms around.

"Oh, no...I was just writing a story and I wrote something funny. No biggie!" He was quick on his feet with lies. He lied a lot to his parents so this was nothing. He'd grown accustomed to finding his way out of sticky situations. After all, he'd been doing it since he was a young boy. No one suspected a thing.

"You've been up awfully late, your highness. There are dark circles under your eyes. Your mother will have a fit when she notices," she spoke in a maternal way. She was a short lady—incredibly shorter than Davey's six foot stance. Old and wrinkled, her hair gray from the stressed years of working in the palace.

"I'll just use Sarah's makeup, it's okay. Off to bed, Ruby. Thank you kindly for checking up on me," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and shut the door as she left.

He let out and exasperated sigh and flung open the doors of the wardrobe. Jack had a smirk across his face as he stepped out. Davey already knew some smartass remark would come out. "Took you long enough to get me in your bedroom."

"Shut up!" Davey shoved him gently. It felt nice to finally be able to have physical contact with his friend. It had been weeks since he had been able to playfully toss him around. He lost count of how many times he just wanted to push him every time he made some snarky comment.

Jack flopped backwards on to the bed, "whoa, this what'ta bed feels like? This is nice."

Davey frowned. "You've never been in one?"

"Not since I was a kid, but the grass is pretty comfy, so I don't mind." He folded his hands under his head after placing his cap on his chest. "Who's Sarah?"

"My sister," Davey responded as he shut the doors to the wardrobe.

"You have a sist'a?" Jack furrowed his brows. "Why haven't you talked about her?"

"You are not going to hit on my sister."

Jack dropped his jaw in offense, "Now why would I do that? I was just askin' a question, lay off!"

Davey shook his head, giggling lightheartedly. "Can't take a joke?"

Jack sat up and pulled Davey down onto the bed next to him in a sort of wrestling way. "Let go!" Davey whined, rolling away from him. He rolled a little too far and slammed his head against the wall. "Ow! Damn it!"

Jack only burst into laughter. "That's what you get for shovin' me in a closet!" Davey just nudged him, almost resulting him to fall of the bed. Thankfully he had excellent balance.

"I have a brother too. His name is Lester," Davey mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head. "He's younger than me."

"An' why did you never bring this up?" Jack turned to lay on his side so he could face Davey.

Jack's eyes always had a sort of flare in them. That's what Davey noticed after the many nights of unconsciously staring into them. He loved how the blues and greens collided in his iris', making the gleam in them all the more brighter. If it weren't night, his eyes reflected their own stars and created their own galaxy. Everything about them—no, everything about Jack—was perfect. The way he was always laughing or smiling. Even if he was talking about something serious—which was rare—a smile would muster itself on his face somehow. The moonlight reflected off of him, highlighting every key feature about his appearance.

"I never thought about it."

"I tell you all'a these stories about me...and you never tell me anythin' about you, Dave," he pouted in a mirthful manner.

"Dave?" Davey amusingly smiled at the new nickname.

"Quiet," Jack pushed him gently.

"I'm more invested in your stories. You've had a wild life, so your adventures are better than anything I have to offer. You don't want to hear me rambling about my boring life," he shrugged. He could care less about his experiences. He had a tedious life and didn't think it was any use talking about it. Nothing ever happened to him.

"So? You's a prince! You travel a lot? You have ta have somethin' there," Jack urged.

"It's all just business, Jackie. Besides the few times a couple of princesses tried to get with me," he cringed at the memories. "Those were interesting. Otherwise, nothing eventful happens to me."

"You ever been with a princess?" Jack asked.

"No."

"They're princesses! How could you not?"

"I don't want to. I never really...thought about that. Or them in that way either," Davey shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to be forced to marry one in a few months...."

"You don't want to?"

"No. I'd rather run away far from here and live my own life. All of this becoming king stuff is exhausting. I hate it...All the expectations and duties and...It's not for me." Davey sighed, lost in his own fantasy world he created in his mind. Living by himself in a little cabin in the woods, lovely lilies and ravishing roses growing all around.... Surrounded by trees so no one could find him no matter how many search parties tried. The only time he would leave would be to shop for essentials in a town near by. He'd be friends with all the woodland creatures that roamed the forest. Completely hidden and free.

"Oh. Huh. I just though that as a prince...you know...," Jack spoke his unfinished suggestion, but Davey understood what he was trying to say.

"Well, have you had a 'princess'?" Davey put quotes of the word "princess".

"Well I could if your sister—"

"No." Davey cut him off.

"I was jokin'! No, I haven't. Those guys and gals down there don't exactly...tickle my fancy."

"See, you shouldn't be criticizing me about it!" Davey chuckled tiredly, his eyelids growing heavy. He yawned, nestling his head further into the pillow as a way to get comfortable.

Jack just watched him knowing it would be his time to retire soon. He ran his fingers through Davey's dark waves that sat on his head. "Goodnight, Dave."

And like he was never there in the first place, he was gone into the dark streets that swept the town.

+

"David Jacobs, you will not argue with me about this!" His mother demanded, her hand slamming down on the table they sat at in one of their grand dining rooms. Davey had been called for an 'essential meeting' with his parents. Of course it was about a wedding and the coronation.

"Why do I have to get married to be a king? That was never in the contract!" David spat—in the most respectable way possible. He was talking to his parents after all. "And Sarah is older...Why couldn't she take the throne instead?"

"Because you are best fit for the position, son," his father interluded.

"Clearly not! I don't even want to do this!" The stubborn prince protested, standing up angrily.

"David! Sit down right now! We are scheduling the ball in a month, right after you turn twenty-one. And you will chose your wife or we will have to do it for you," his mother scolded sternly.

Davey couldn't speak. An overwhelming amount of emotions fled over him and he just bolted out of the room. He ran up the stone staircase up to his bedroom. The one place he could be safe that didn't require leaving. No one ever bothered him there—unless it was a maid sent to clean up.

His bedroom wasn't the fanciest, but he liked it. His bed was simple, but enough to fit two people on the comfortable bedspread that was a gift from a family in another kingdom not too far away. He had a wooden desk with all sorts of shelves and drawers for his personal use, each one of those things filled to the brim with whatever he could fit on them. He had a few different sets of dressers, one for his casual outfits, one for his more fancy attire, and the other for anything else. And of course, the window where he spent late nights at for weeks talking to Jack endlessly. Lately though, he'd been bringing Jack inside since the little incident with the maid. It was much nicer being face to face rather than having a barrier. He got to see that infamous smile up close and personal and hear that laugh only a few inches ahead of him rather than what felt like a mile away.

Jack didn't talk to anyone that wasn't Davey. Jack was Davey's. He loved every moment he spent with Jack. Nothing would ever compare to each night they had, just the two of them. And to think it all bloomed because Jack stole his wallet. Every time Davey thought about it—anything consisting of Jack, really—a bright smile would take over his face. His stomach would flutter and his heart rate soared above all means. It was the most wonderful feeling Davey had ever experienced and he wanted to feel it every moment of his life. He wanted it to replace any negative feelings he ever had, especially in times like this where he got mad at his parents.

All of these things were briefly written out in his journal. He didn't know how to translate how he felt into words. It was impossible. These feelings were personal and new. He had never felt such a way. Maybe it was just because he never had such a friendship like he did with Jack. Or any friends for that matter. That would make Davey his.

Well...okay, maybe not really. But, that's what Davey wanted to think of it.

Davey flopped onto his bed, grabbing tightly onto the closest pillow. He just needed something to hold on to. He was fuming—surly steam was coming out of his ears at this point. He couldn't stand always being forced to do what people wanted from him. He hated expectations and silly orders. He just wanted to scream as loud as he could possibly scream. He wanted to run away and never be found. He wanted his own rules, his own life.

"Pouty today?" Jack snickered, squatting on the windowsill.

Davey jumped and looked over at him. "Where the hell did you come from? Jesus christ! Warn a guy next time?"

"I climbed up the tree, that's how I got here." The boy responded sarcastically.

Davey held his arm up, inviting Jack to come over. And he did just that and layed down right next to the prince.

"Hey, Dave," he whispered with a beaming grin.

"Hi, Jackie," Davey responded with the same energy.

"Come on, we's goin' somewhere," Jack sat up.

"What?" Davey followed his movement. "You know I'm not allowed out."

"Who's goin'a notice? It'll only be a few hours! Lighten up and live a little!" He was already halfway out of the window.

Davey couldn't resist. He adored Jack's recklessness and couldn't help but follow along. One night wouldn't kill him. Unless his parents found out. But, he had been spending nights over nights with Jack and no one knew a thing. So, what was one night out? He needed an escape from the heavy weight on his shoulders anyway.

"...Fine," Davey followed him out the window. He hadn't realized how afraid of heights he was until his feet were hanging out of his bedroom.

"What?" Jack stood on the branch with little effort after having done this a million times.

"I...," he looked at the boy with a fear stricken face, "...don't think I can do this."

"Hey, hey," he bent down slightly to meet eye level. "Just look at me, I got'cha." He held his hand out to Davey, "take my hand, I'll help ya."

Davey was hesitant but eventually took it. Jack pulled him over, almost losing his balance because of the prince's tense stature. Davey held onto him as if it meant life or death—well, in this case it kind of did. Davey's eyes were squeezed shut and he still held onto Jack even after stabilizing himself.

Jack laughed gently. "You're going to have to let go of me so we can climb down."

Davey opened his eyes only to be face to face, up close and personal with Jack—who stood a little shorter than him but the curves in the branch made him taller. He could feel every inch of him heating up and freezing. "Oh—Oh, yeah. Yeah," he stammered, his nails declawing from Jack's triceps. He tried moving over but almost fell face first right out of the tree. Thankfully Jack was quick to react,

"Hey! Hey, calm down. If you panic, you won't have any balance. I'll climb down first and stand at the bottom. I'll be there to catch you if you fall."

Jack's reassuring words relaxed Davey. He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and watched Jack climb down like it was nothing.

"Okay, come on! I'm right here!" He called from the bottom.

Davey nervously gave him am unsure smile before scooting himself to the base of the tree. He slid down slowly and cautiously, holding on for dear life. He tapped the air a few times with his foot, scanning for the ground. Jack grabbed his hand and helped him off.

"Wasn't so bad, yeah?" Jack said proudly.

"I hated every moment," Davey deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, have fun climbing up." Jack began walking away, leaving Davey's mouth to gawk open for a moment before he caught up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, I'm being kidnapped again?"

"You came voluntarily, Davey."

Jack lead him to the edge of the village. Thankfully the doors broke down years ago and no one ever thought to repair the thing, so there was just a giant opening.

"Hold on, are we leaving?" Davey stopped in his tracks.

"It's not far out of the village, you're fine!" Jack laughed and grabbed Davey's hand and dragged him along.

His breathing hitched when the boy grabbed his hand. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He liked the way his hand felt in Jack's. It fit perfectly...like it was meant just for him. Jack's grip wasn't too tight but wasn't light either. It was delicate around Davey's, like his hand was fragile and could snap at too much pressure.

Jack took them around the outskirts of the walls that enclosed the little life he knew too well. The kingdom was surrounded by hills off all sorts of shapes and sizes, but Davey had never seen them up close unless it was from a carriage window.

"Just up here." Jack let go of his hand and ran up happily with a purpose.

Davey didn't move at first. He stared down at his tingling hand, missing the sudden loss of contact he enjoyed so much.

"Comin', slow poke?" He laughed.

Davey rolled his eyes and met him at the top.

"Look," he turned the prince around.

There was a soft breeze up on the hill, feeling nice against Davey's skin. He turned to see over the dimly lit village. It was empty, the entire town peacefully asleep except them. The castle towered over the place. It looked magical, like something Davey read out of fantasy novel...

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa," Jack copied.

"I'm assuming you come here a lot," Davey turned his head to him.

"All the time..." Jack smiled gratefully. he rested his chin on Davey's shoulder. They both looked mesmerized by the sight—the sight in Davey's case was Jack himself. And how everything reflected off of him, causing him to basically glow. He let his head fall onto the boy's.

"Why'd you take me here?" he asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You looked like you need it," Jack muttered. "What happened?" He moved to sit down next to a little tree that grew there. He patted the spot next to him and Davey joined him.

"It's unbelievably exhausting....I just...I kind of lost my temper and stormed out of an important meeting with my parents," he explained briefly.

"'Bout what?"

Davey sighed. "'A ball will be held the day after your birthday so you can pick a wife! Or we will do it for you!'" He over dramatically mocked his parents words. "So...I left. I didn't want that so....I just left."

"A ball? Jesus!" Jack cackled, "That's insane! All for a wife that you don't even want?"

"I know! If you want me to marry, at least let me chose the person," he let out an irritated snit. "They refuse to listen to me when I say that I don't want one."

"You don't want to marry?"

"That's not what I said," Davey defended,

"Sure sounded like it," he smirked.

"If I lived somewhere that wasn't a castle, I'd love to have someone. But, this all forced. It's not my lane," Davey let himself move over to lay in Jack's lap. Instinctively, Jack ran his fingers through the dark mess on his head. "I try not to think about it."

"When is it? The whole ball thing?" Jack looked down at him. Their eyes met. Davey felt his heart jump as soon as he looked into those entrancing eyes he saw so often.

"About a month from now....Royalty from all over will be here. A party full of snobby rich people. It makes me sick," Davey stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Jack had a smile on his face that Davey didn't quite recognize. He surly knew all of Jack's facial expressions and could read them easily by now, but this one was different. New.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Davey looked at him with a confused look but didn't push any further. He sat back up, purposely positioning himself so their knees would touch.

"Got a story behind this place?" Davey queried.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. My...ma. She died long before my fath'a did. So I was left with him for a long time by myself. He'd get agressive....real agressive. I had to leave sometimes. But, I couldn't bring myself to go to my little bush area without my ma for a long time. So running out of town seemed like the best option. That way he'd never find me. So I climb up this hill and continued to climb up this specific hill since...I guess I really liked the view," he explained.

"You don't have anyone anymore..?" he asked quietly, trying his best to watch his words. Jack shook his head,

"It's fine, though. I don't need no one."

"You have me," Davey suggested. He looked down to see Jack's hand inching its way to Davey's. Their pinkies locked together. He felt like his face was on fire at this point. He reluctantly looked back up at Jack, who had that same sappy smile on his face as before. Davey liked that smile. He liked any smile that came across his friends face.

He really liked his friends face.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Davey noticed how a few freckles were scattered across Jack's face. He noticed the slight dimple on the right side of his cheek when he smiled. He noticed the different laughs Jack had and how he loved them all. He noticed the intricate way he talked about certain things. He noticed the pride in his glistening eyes when he talked about some adventure he had. He noticed the solemnity in his eyes when recalling memories about his mother. He noticed the billions of constellations that his eyes always held. Jack captured Davey, every aspect of him tangled around his fingers.

They didn't say anything for a while. They just looked into each others eyes earnestly. Jack's hand moved to be on top of Davey's, breaking the daze of the two. Davey looked back at their hands. He turned his hand over and Jack almost immediately took this as an invitation to intertwine their fingers.

Davey's breathing hitched. He couldn't focus on anything but how his hand fit right into his. He couldn't describe what he was feeling—but he knew it was extraordinary. Neither of their grips were tight, there was no need for it. They both new that they wouldn't let go no matter what.

Jack's other hand slid under Davey's jaw gently, caressing it for just a moment before tilting his head up. The only noise was the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the crickets. The grass gently swayed with the breeze and fireflies scattered all across the open terrain.

Davey's eyes fluttered shut as he caught himself leaning forward.

He didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw them and thought it was wrong. He didn't care about the consequences of kissing a villager. He didn't care about the consequences of kissing a boy.

What he did care about was the way Jack's lips felt against his. How they tenderly clashed with his own. How right it felt to be kissing him. How two worlds collided when their lips connected delicately. How every feeling felt when he simply looked at Jack spilled out; having waited for this moment. This very moment. After ages of talking through the window or forcing Jack into his bedroom so they could lay on the bed together. The longing for something more. The unknown yearn to hold Jack close and just feel.

It almost felt surreal.

Davey pulled away with the need for air. His eyes opened again to that smile.

That lovesick smile.

He must have had the same one plastered on his face.

"You have soft lips," Jack finally sputtered after an eternity.

"You're a good kisser," Davey responded.

Jack pouted, tilting his head to the side. "Hm...I didn't know that. Maybe you should show me again." Davey tittered, rolling his eyes,

"Gladly." He let go of Jack's hand so he could cup Jack's face with both hands, getting up on his knees and crashing their lips together once more. Jack's hands found their way to the small of Davey's back, pulling him closer. The princes hands traveled upwards, pulling off the grey cap the boy wore so he could dig his fingers through the messy head of brown hair.

"Desperate much?" Jack joked between kisses.

Davey frowned and shoved him away gently. "Oh, shut up."

Jack cocked a brow. "Make me." Davey's mouth dropped open, pretending to be taken back by the remark.

Their lips were together once again, filled withpassion they seemed to have been waiting to release for weeks. These were nothing like the first kiss they exchanged. That one was delicate and fragile. This one was much rougher but still with the same meaning.

Jack chuckled gently as they pulled back, panting for air.

"What're you laughing about now?" Davey scolded quietly, trying to get air in through his words.

"You's kissin' a crook. A prince is kissin' a crook that belongs to his own petty little town," he laughed. Davey settled down, basically sitting in Jack's lap now.

"One hell of a crook you are. Stole a lot more than my wallet."

"Awh, does princey have a crush?"

"I'll kill you," Davey pushed him. Jack lost his balnce and fell onto his back, bringing Davey down on top of him.

"You wouldn't. You like kissin' me too much, sweetheart," he teased.

"I hate you."

"Gee, I'm so hurt. Says the guy who tried sucking on my lips 'till he passed out," he snorted. Davey rolled off of him so he could meet him face to face on the ground.

"Wonder who that was...," Davey pursed his lips and scrunched up his face.

"Stop it, asshat."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

"Your kissable face, it pisses me off." Jack pretended to sound mad. And with that, Davey leaned over and kissed Jack's nose. Jack pretended to gag in response.

"I should...be getting back. It's late." Davey sighed, stretching tiredly. "Don't want anyone to notice I'm gone...They'll think I'm off having a secret affair with a thief or something."

Jack stood up and offered a helping hand, which Davey took but did not let go of when he stood up. Their intertwined fingers didn't last long because before they knew it they were back at the entrance to the kingdom, and they couldn't risk it.

"Can you climb up yourself?" Jack asked once they reached the tree that lead them directly to Davey's window.

"I've never climbed a tree...," Davey admitted.

"Of course you haven't. Prince charming can't get his hands dirty, can he?" Jack joked. "Watch me." He stealthily made his way to the top without a problem.

"You have more experience than I do!" Davey sneered. Still, he tried his best. It took some time and patience—him having to take a dozen of breaks because he was terrified of falling— but he made it.

"Took you long enough," Jack retorted.

"Shut it," he gently pushed him. He was able to get into his bedroom pretty easily, only a small push from Jack and he was safely inside. Jack squatted on the windowsill,

"Goodnight, your highness." He pecked the top of his head softly.

"Goodnight, theif," he tugged on Jack's collar so his lips would be reachable.

Once Jack disappeared, Davey pulled out his journal. He had so many things to say. He just didn't know how to deliberately write them. So all he wrote was:

" _Today I kissed the most beautiful villager I had ever met. Jackie and I kissed. And I finally understand all of these strange feelings I had been feeling when we looked at each other."_

He shut it gently and put it back in the drawer. He fell asleep with the most idiotic grin that had ever seen his face.

+

Nothing changed between them—well, nothing but their make out sessions that lasted who knew how long. Jack still snuck inside the castle night after night and talked about his day or something from years ago. Davey loved everything lasting second spent with him and wouldn't trade it for the world. Always wrapped in Jack's arms, feeling safe and at home.

"I don't understand how you haven't been caught yet." Jack was just making his way through the window when Davey spoke. Davey didn't even have to turn around to know Jack had arrived.

"You's got some bad guards. I'd at least expect someone to check up on ya at least once an hour," he wrapped his arms around the prince from behind once he jumped inside.

"Took you long enough, I was staring to actually miss you," davey turned his head enough to be able to peck the boys cheek.

"Got caught up with a few fellas on my way here. I took care of it, no worries," he snickered, accomplished with whatever he did.

"Do I want to know?"

"Better to keep yourself unknowing, hun." Davey just rolled his eyes.

"You know what I do what to know?" He cocked a brow.

Jack stepped back. "What?"

"How your lips feel against mine," he pivoted towards Jack.

"Oh, good. We're wondering the same thing. It's been ages since I felt your lips," Jack smirked. He leaned forward to gently peck Davey's lips.

Davey frowned, "asshole."

"What?" he giggled. "Didn't want it?"

Davey tackled him onto the bed. "I won't settle for a simple nip."

"Fine," Jack chuckled and kissed him a few more times.

"Jack," he whined, pursing his lips.

"You're such a baby." Jack chaffed at him. He lifted his head enough so their lips would connect. Every time they kissed it felt as if a whole new dimension opened up. A dozen stars twinkled brighter than they ever did before when they kissed. No kiss was ever the same. A new feeling or sensation was created every time. It felt like it was their first one over again. Full of so much love and passion, neither of their feelings dying out. They grew stronger each day, wishing they could see each other every moment of the day. Nothing would change how they felt about each other. Not even a wife the prince wouldn't even love.

Of course, it wasn't their initial plan to fall in love. Davey never even considered it. Sure, he found himself staring at him helplessly, longing to touch him wherever he could. To hold his hands like it was the most expensive item known to man. To kiss him endlessly like the world could end at every moment. Everything changed when Jack kissed him. Everything burst in an instant. He truly felt for the first time in a long time and he would never trade it for the world.

So what if he had to marry in less than a month? He was working on a plan. It could possibly get them beheaded, but it was worth the risk.

Jack pulled away for air, their lips lingering together for a moment or two. Davey fluttered his eyes open to see Jack with that lovesick grin.

"Better?"

"Definitely," Davey pecked his nose softly then rolled off of him. "How was your day, love?"

"Like every other day, what do you expect?" Davey just nudged him. "Okay, fine. This gang of rats chased me because I maybe tried to steal one of their swords," he admitted.

Davey gasped. "You tried stealing from the guards? Jack! You could've been killed, dumbass!"

"Well I just assumed they were as stupid as they seemed! I mean they haven't caught me climbing up a tree every night, huh?" He raised an arm in surrender. Davey loved it when he tried acting innocent.

"Yeah, well. I think they're going to notice when someone is straight up trying to take their possessions," Davey frowned.

"I already stole you. What's the difference?"

Davey just laughed. "Because I'm no valuable sword."

"You're the most prized possession anyone could ever have," he smooth talked. Before they knew it, their lips were together again.

"Hey, hey!" Davey pulled away—only because he needed air. "You cannot ease your way out of this!"

"Already have." Jack began leaning in again but was only faced with Davey's finger over his mouth. He frowned, unamused. "You're really going to push this? You're not actually mad, are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm impressed you couldn't get away with it, idiot," he teased.

"Oh, screw you!" Davey just scrunched up his nose.

He moved closer to Jack, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. "Tell me about your day."

"It was the same as usual...lessons here and there...," he spoke quietly into Jack's chest, "seeing my siblings very little because I am so booked... Why do I have to know how to crochet to be king? I did't know I'd be knitting sweaters for old ladies." He laughed weakly at his own joke. "My parents pestering me with every chance they get...They can't seem to stop reminding me about every little thing. Pointing out what I do wrong..."

"Hey, hey....," he held Davey tightly. "Breathe, hun. It's okay." Davey slowly loosened his grip on Jack's shirt as he took a breath to gather himself. "No one's going to criticize you right here, right now." He combed through the back of Davey's hair, trying to relax him.

"Thank you...," he trailed off, letting his eyes fall shut.

Jack gently kissed the top of his head. He didn't know how long they stayed like that because before he knew it he had fallen asleep too.

And when Davey awoke, Jack slept peacefully beside him. He jumped, not expecting him to still be in the castle. He thought about all the risky possibilities that could happen if Jack were caught in the castle.

When he looked up he almost screamed.

"David, don't move. There is someone in your bed..." Sarah stood there holding a broom over Jack, ready to take a swing. She was ready to beat the living hell out of this stranger.

"No, no, no!" Davey reached over to grab the broom as she began to go down. "Sarah, it's okay!"

"What? David! Are you insane? There is some random, beat up villager in your bed and you're ok with it?" She whisper-yelled, pointing at the sleeping boy.

Davey got out of the bed carefully as to not wake up Jack. "He isn't a stranger."

"How did he even get in here?" She seemed to be loosing her mind. Davey just pointed at the window. "The window? He climbed up the tree....without anyone seeing...and came through your window?!"

"Pretty much," Davey shrugged nervously.

"Who is he? What is he doing here?" She still could barely comprehend the situation.

"His name is Jack...I met him quite some time ago...You know, when I was out and about and actually had people to talk to," he introduced him.

"Okay...why is he here?" Davey just had a skittish smile on his face, his shoulders tense. "David..."

"You're really not going to like this," he laughed anxiously. "And when I say really, I mean it." She signaled him to continue. "You're going to hate me." He looked down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable.

"David...I could never hate you," she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Please, just tell me. It's okay. Did he just have no where to stay for the night?"

"Not exactly..." He could feel every bit of him shaking uncontrollably. Sarah noticed this and her expression became more sincerely rather than stern. "We...I....Jack and I....It's a long story...It started where he took my wallet and tried to give it back, but I declined it. Then he was at my window the next day and it just continued on and on each night until I started dragging him inside...Then he snuck me out about a week ago and—"

"David, get to the point." She wasn't impatient. It was more like she wanted to know if she could trust this mysterious man or if she had to beat him up with a broom.

"And he...We....We kissed...And haven't stopped kissing." He stammered, his voice going a higher pitch at this confession. He trembled intensely, feeling overwhelmed and like he could break into tears if he said another thing.

Sarah just looked at him in shock. She glanced over at Jack then at him again. "David...."

"I....Yeah?" He sniffled, shutting his eyes so no tears could escape.

She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay." He didn't know what, but he broke immediately at the embrace. "I don't hate you, David...."

"You don't?" he croaked weakly into her shoulder.

"Of course not, David." She rubbed his back calmly. "I sure wasn't expecting it...Your secret is safe with me, I promise. If you need help getting him in or out, I'll help you."

"You will?" With every word Sarah said, it seemed to make him cry even more.

"Of course I will...," she smiled gently. "I won't let anything happen to you two."

"Thank you...Thank you so much," he whimpered. He pulled away from the hug and Sarah wiped his face carefully.

Jack slowly stretched his arm out and turned in the siblings direction. His eyes opened slowly. It took him a moment to piece together what exactly what was going on or where he was.

"Uh...Goodmornin'....," Jack yawned, sitting up. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't just Davey in the room.

"Jack....This is Sarah. My sister....," he presented. She waved awkwardly but had a warm, welcoming smile.

"Jack...I just learned about you about five seconds ago, but hello," she said with a friendly tone.

"Um...," Jack looked at Davey, unassure if it was ok. Then he noticed the prince's state. "Oh my god, were you crying? Are you okay?"

Davey just nodded, chuckling a bit. "Better than okay." Jack just nodded hesitantly.

"Is she....you know...," he started suggesting.

"Yes, Jack. It's fine. Don't worry about it," he finished Jack's unfinished thoughts.

"I promise," Sarah added. She held her hand out for a handshake. Davey gave him a look that told him that he shouldn't spit for this one. He shook it gingerly, afraid she could snap his wrist in half at any given moment.

"She almost beat you with a broom if I hadn't waken up at the right time," Davey laughed.

"I'm...glad you didn't?"

"Do you want some breakfast, boys?" Sarah asked, averting the subject.

"That would be lovely, Sar." He kissed her forehead as she left the room.

"What is going on?" Jack asked once she left.

Davey took a seat next to Jack. "You fell asleep here...My sister thought you were an intruder....So, I told her about us. She's okay with it though and said she'll do whatever we need."

"She's a sweetheart," Jack smiled, starting to relax.

"Yeah..."

"How the hell am I going to get out of here in broad daylight?" Jack blurted.

"You're not. You're staying here until it's dark. It's not safe for you to leave right now, you'll get killed. I promise, no one will find you. And you know where to hide if you hear anyone," he explained.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me you're going to leave me alone in here?"

"I have to. I'm still a prince. I have things to do. I'll come back every so often to check on you." He kissed his boyfriend's temple lightly.

Jack nodded, still unsure about the whole thing. "Sorry I fell asleep..." He faced him.

"I'm not complaining, hun. Do it whenever you'd like," he kissed the boys nose.

"God, you're cheesy."

"You act like you don't like it."

Jack kissed him softly, "oh, I hate it."

+

Jack began spending almost every night sleeping next to Davey, carried away in the wave of their long conversations and intense make-out sessions. It wasn't like he meant to. He just enjoyed the hospitality of it all. The comfy bed. The breakfast, lunch, and dinner brought to him by Sarah. Though, it was rare he ever saw Davey during the day. He had so many lessons and training throughout the day, Jack couldn't even fathom how he managed to sneak out so frequently.

He never had anything to do but sleep the day away or scan the books in Davey's room. Oh, and occasionally hide when he heard someone outside of the door.

Sometimes he'd sneak a peak into the journal he found in Davey's desk. A lot of the entries were just about how grey his long days were. He noticed the tone change throughout the years of writing though. It really started to lighten up when he started sneaking out. He truly did care about the life of his kingdom, it was for sure.

But it really changed when he met Jack.

It really changed when they began talking night to night. It changed when he began falling for the boy. It changed when they kissed.

It made Jack's heart soar each time he read something that went in depths about his feelings.

"Maybe I'm walking on clouds. Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming because when I look into those eyes of his, everything changes. I feel surrounded by a heaven of good things. Nothing would ever hurt me if I just looked into his eyes, his deep, ravishing eyes that pulled me in. I felt safe when he looked at me. I felt safe when he held my hand as gently as he does."

"Angels sang when he spoke. All life felt meaningful when he laughed that gentle, heartfelt laugh he carried. It's strange. I've never felt such a way before. Everything was changing, moving in all different directions that I cannot piece together. It's complicated and I'd rather not think about it. But, they are quite wonderful feelings, and I never want to feel any other way ever again."

Davey's words were moving. They were new and powerful. He had never heard someone talk about him the way the prince did. It was bewitching. Entrancing almost.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Sarah had been having to open the door by herself all this time. Jack was sure he was safe enough to open it this time.

He thought he heard someone like he did at that time each passing day. So, he decided to do her the favor of opening the door for her.

When he opened it, no one was there. He stepped out a few steps.

"What the hell are you doing!" Davey shouted quietly as he made it to the top of the steps. He shoved him back inside the room and shut the door. Or, more like slammed it.

"I was just—"

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Don't you understand? Have you been doing this every day? Have you gone further than here?" Davey wasn't yelling, but he definitely wasn't calm. He had a glint of worry in his eyes.

"No, Dave, I—"

"No, no. Whatever," He rubbed his temples, beginning to pace back and fourth out of frustration.

"I thought Sarah was at the door, so I wanted to help her," he explain placidly.

"Yeah, sure you were," Davey scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had left. Not like you'd be caught, theif."

"Hey, hey! What the hell? What's your deal?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"Oh, nothing! Besides the fact I told you to stay in here because I didn't want you to get caught and...and killed!" Davey reasoned, the level of his volume rising.

"I don't want to be trapped in here all the time, Dave! It was one time! And, I have nev'a stepped out of this room until right then!"

"If you don't want to be trapped in here all the time then why don't you just leave?" Davey huffed. He halted to a stop and faced Jack, who stepped away.

"What?" he was taken back by Davey's statement.

"Sleeping in a real bed is too much for you? Getting food every day is too much? You clearly hate it here." Davey crosses his arms.

Jack looked like his heart just shattered into a million pieces. "Davey..."

"Don't "Davey" me, Jack. I told you something so simple. Do you want to get caught? Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not! What has gotten into you?"

"Do you not want to be here anymore?"

"I never said that!"

"You know what, Jack? If you don't want to follow one simple instruction then maybe this castle isn't your place."

"Of course it's not! I grew up in the streets. I thought you cared about those people down there," he was fuming now. "I thought you promised to give them a better life! And you know what you're doing?"

"What?"

"Making mine miserable," he spat. He quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes went wide, mimicking David's. "Dave...I didn't—"

"It's not my fucking fault your dad hated you. It's not my fault your mother died. It's not my fault you had to resort to stealing and..and running away! Or that you can't appreciate what you have now! You can't pin this all on me!" David cut him off again. He didn't show his hurt. He just replaced it with anger.

Jack almost burst into tears at the mention of his parents and his sad little life. He trusted David with that information...Why was he using it against him?

"I have tried, and tried, and tried to help you! To help everyone! And it's clear that you don't care! What? You're going to tell me you have been using me this whole time for all of this luxury?" David fought back. "You never gave one shit about me, did you? All of this was your plan. But a thief can never have enough, can they?"

"After all those nights, and you think I'd use you?" He absolutely couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's all you see in me. I'm an orphan crook that only wanted to find a way to take advantage of an unknowing prince who I happened to kiss. You ignorant fucking bastard. I knew it from the start that you royals can't appreciate one damn thing. Spoiled rotten and obsessed with your own ego you can't even give a second thought to even consider someone else."

"You're wrong."

"Oh am I now? You're selfish. You act like you hate this whole thing. You act like you hate being one of the richest people around. Because you never even reckoned that maybe, just maybe, people have it so much worse than you do. You are sick. You pretend to care just to get your way. Just to feel more powerful. Just so people will love you. Just so when you finally become king, you'll already have supporters because you manipulated them into thinking you're a good person. But you are no better than your parents," Jack sneered back sharply. He could care less about watching what he said. He was now on a mission to tear David down to pieces the same way he did to him.

"If you think I'm such a malicious person, then why don't you just leave." He didn't ask. It was more of a demand.

"I should, shouldn't I? You really thought it was the best idea to show your true self that's nothing but a self absorbed prick. I regret every fucking word I said to you before this. That kiss? The one on a hill? Someone deserves it so much more than you ever will." Jack yelled, walking to the window. "I wish I hadn't fucking met you. I wish I would have kept everything to myself. You had no right being in my life. In my safe places. Letting you into my life was the biggest mistake I have ever made. After what we shared and you want to pretend all of it was made up. You want to treat me like a stranger, the most disgusting stranger you had ever encountered. Then fucking do it. I don't give one shit about you, or what you have to say. You're not worth it. You think I'm not worth it." Jack felt a few stray tears fall down his face. Thankfully he was facing the window. "I'm not going to be a part of your scheme, David. I'm not going to sit here and let you tear me apart more than you already have over this last month. A waste of my time is what it is. And to think I ever thought we had something."

"You want to know something?" David was quiet. Jack could hear the trembling in his voice. But he didn't feel bad.

"You're going to tell me how much you hate me. How much you despised every moment next to me. Go ahead, confess how you waited for this very moment. Because I already know how these things end. This whole royalty and townsfolk relationship is just fiction, David. We aren't working out. And we never will."

" I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone."

Jack was half way out the window.

"And I care about you because I am so, so, helplessly in love with you. I love you." He could hear David's sobs even after he made it out of the window. He could hear David crashing down to the floor. Exhausted. Broken. Guilty.

And it took every bone in Jack's body to climb down the tree and leave. He didn't care if a guard caught him. He didn't care if someone judged him for walking down the streets in tears in the middle of the day.

And David sat there. Cold and alone like he always was. David, the no good, selfish prince. David, the soon to be crowned king who wanted nothing more but to be absorbed by riches and power. David. Absolutely nothing to no one.

Weak.

He couldn't stand. He couldn't move. Was he even breathing?

Why would he say such a thing?

Such a terrible thing?

No one loved him. He couldn't be loved.

He didn't deserve to be loved.

It was all in his head. The whole affair.

He had fallen in love with a crook. Someone his parents would arrest on sight once they caught him stealing. Or kissing their son.

The ghost of Jack's lips lingered on his own. The soul of Jack's body mocked him by remaining in the room. The empty bedroom.

Nothing more than a few fake plants, a silk bedspread, and a journal that held everything about him inside of it.

He had never loved anybody. He thought love was a stupid, made up thing only meant for storybooks. He never thought he could love anybody. It sounded impossible.

The Crook and the Prince.

It sure sounded like just another fairytale. But, it was his fairytale. Never finished and never meant to be started.

Jack had said it himself. It would never work out.

But David begged for it to.

He had never felt so much passion when he saw someone.

He had never felt so much love.

He had never given so much love.

He would sacrifice everything just to run away with Jack to their own little world where they could be happy together.

But it shattered in an instant. All because he lashed out.

Because he cared so much. Too much.

All because he didn't know how to control his stress, his frustration.

He couldn't stand the idea of Jack being caught. Of Jack's head under a guillotine, publicly executed. He had seen it too many times. And he wanted nothing like that to happen to the only person he had ever cared for.

Just David. It was just David. Like it was supposed to be.

He began writing a thrilling, beautiful story about a forbidden romance.

Cut short too soon.

And this was the final chapter.

+

Life carried on like it did before the torrid affair.

Classes for hours on end.

Silent meals with his family.

Training for an eternity.

Parents pestering him about getting his suit tailored from the seamstress. A perfect suit made for the perfect bride that would be matched with the perfect prince in the next week and a half.

David would have lost track of how long it had been since he saw Jack if it weren't for the anticipation of the ball.

He had started a new journal. One free of unwanted memories that haunted him day by day.

Day by day:

No Jack at his window.

No Jack in his room.

No Jack on his bed.

No Jack on his lips.

But there was Jack in his head.

Teasing him with his corny jokes, his dumb smile, the cocky way he spoke. He was in his mind.

But, he would leave it all behind in his new book.

The first entries were about his days.

Well, most of his day. Minus the part where every time he walked into his room he expected the boy in the blue shirt to be waiting at his window. That bright smile plastered on his face, his legs hanging off of the branch. Ready to talk about his newest chase.

His wild stories about the day or something in his past.

His reckless misdemeanor.

How he was always looking for an adventure.

"You're staring at a blank piece of paper. Reading your thoughts?" Sarah stood at the doorway.

David looked up and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Sarah found herself a seat on his bed so she could face her brother. He moved his chair so he could look at her after setting the journal down on his desk.

"David, what's going on?" She asked politely, placing a hand on her brothers knee.

It took David some time to gather the courage to say anything. He didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. He inhaled deeply,

"He's gone."

Sarah rubbed her thumb on her brothers knee softly. "What happened?"

"I don't....I was scared, Sarah. I was really scared. And...It turned into this big mess and I...We said some things...," he explained slowly, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. He despised reflecting back on that moment.

All of the words he would take back.

"I love him." David finally blurred after a long pause of silence. "And I messed it all up. Because I love him."

"You do?"

He looked back at her, his eyes glazed over with tears that waited to escape. "I do. I love him so much."

"Why did you let him get away?" she asked, wiping a stray tear off of his face.

"He said we," his voice trembled, reflecting his lips, "...he said we were working out. And it's my fault. It's all my fault." He fell forward into his sister. He couldn't help himself.

He told himself he wouldn't cry anymore.

He told himself he wouldn't sulk.

He told himself to forget.

But he _couldn't_.

He couldn't contain the bottled up feelings that tossed him around throughout the day. An overwhelming, impending impact. His little glass jar was bound to break at some point.

His sister held onto him tightly, letting him sob for what felt like days on end. He dug himself a hole A deep, dark, endless pit. Before Jack came along, he stood at the edge of that pit. And Jack kept him there. He kept him from falling, from letting go. He kept him grounded. Nothing could go wrong when he knew he had Jack.

The he was falling and falling. It would never stop, never end. Nothing to grab onto, not even a loose root to keep him there for just a moment before he couldn't hold on any longer. No one stood at the top. No one was there to save him, to grab his hand and pull him out. Dark. Cold. Empty.

Would it ever stop?

The pain. would it stop? The heavy weight that crushed his chest, would it go away? The suffocation of all of his expectations that he had to keep up with, would it ever cease to exist?

The grand life of living high. The wonderful world of being surrounded by everything a person would ever want.

It wasn't what David wanted, though. No. All he wanted was Jack. He wanted to be back in Jack's comforting arms after a long, stressful day that never seemed to end. The never seemed to end until there was Jack. Jack who smiled at David as if he held the world in his hands. Jack, who kissed him like there was no other person to kiss. Jack, who sat on his windowsill every night not because he had to; but because he wanted to. Jack, the only person who ever truly loved a sad, lonely prince.

If he ever did love him, that is.

"David," Sarah combed through his hair. "You're okay, it's going to be alright. I'm right here."

"You won't leave me?" he cracked unsurely.

"No, never. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah...," he lifted his head up and wiped off his tear stained face.

"I think you should go find him."

"What? Are you insane?" David sounded somewhat angry. That idea was absolutely blasphemous. Unrealistic.

"No, I'm right," she stood her position. "If you really regret what you did, if you really cared about him, if you really love him....You'd go after him."

"Sarah, I couldn't...."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't want to see me. Not after what I said...What I did." He knew he was right. He'd never be able to bring himself to be near Jack again. "He trusted me, Sar. I ruined it. I ruined it all."

For christ's sake, he used his past against him.

Jack had trusted him with that information. And he blew it all up in his face.

His sister just shook her head calmly. "David, I know you want to. Please." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He simply shrugged it off and looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"I can't."

"He loves you, David. He is so, helplessly in love with you," Sarah concurred.

"How would you know that?"

"I'm in here a lot when you aren't. We've talked a lot. Always about you. He's read your diary," she admitted. "I know how he feels."

"He read my journal?" he furrowed his brows.

"You lock him in a room for hours, what else could he do?"

"He's seen what I wrote about him..." His face flushed bright red, reciting every word he ever wrote about the boy. Every lovesick paragraph. Every page full of yearning.

"He's very flattered. I've walked in on him crying over a few pages." Sarah grabbed his hand and held it gently. "He loves you."

"I love him."

"I know you do, David. Please....go after him," she had a motherly look on her face, full of hope and belief. Trust.

"How...how am I supposed to get out of here without being caught?" A smirk grew on Sarah's face. She knew she won. She grabbed the cloak David wore when he left on his typical outings.

"How you always did." She threw it at him. "Or..." She tilted her head towards the window.

David was quick to action, throwing on the cloak and stumbling over to the window. He kissed her forehead quickly.

"You're the best," he looked at her sincerely. "I would never know what to do without you."

"Go already," she shoved him gently.

He took a deep breath and began climbing out of the window. He had never done this by himself. He'd actually only escaped that way that one time. But, he knew he could do it. He had to.

The sun was setting over the kingdom, the haze of the golden rays shadowing over him. Thankfully no guards were watching nor any stray little kids. The way down wasn't easy, but he managed.

For someone who wasn't athletic, David sure ran like there was no one in his way. Like he could run on forever. He was a man on a mission.

"Hey, hey! Sir! We haven't seen you in forever!" A few kids ran up to him giggling.

David stopped in his tracks and turned to them. "I am so sorry. I'm really busy right now," he ruffled a boys hair, "another time."

And he was off again.

The first place he knew he could check was the bush area Jack had taken him to. The one his mother and he would go to when they needed to be away from their father.

He knew exactly where it was. He couldn't forget it. It was where he learned Jack's name. Where he learned how much of a smartass he was. But he was witty, he always knew what he was doing.

He dug through the brush to only find the area abandoned. Completely empty. But David wasn't ready to give up. He couldn't. He had to do it for him.

The hill.

David made his way out and dashed toward the exit of village. The sun started to really set and it became harder and harder to see, but it wouldn't stop him. Nothing would.

He remembered his hand being held by Jack as he dragged him to this mystery spot. That very special spot. Where he felt Jack's lips against his for the first time.

He thought he was going to black out from all of this running. But no matter what he kept going. Up the hill. Where the fireflies began exerting into the night. Where the castle was illuminated gently with lanterns. Where the grass seemed to hum and the swaying trees sang a song.

"I love you. And I have loved you since the moment i laid my eyes on you. I may not have known it then, but I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember," he hadn't even gotten to the top when he started talking. "I regret so many things I said. So many shitty things that should have never left my mouth. And I have no idea why they were there in the first place. Because I would never, ever say anything as terrible and insensitive to someone like you. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I have never felt so appreciated...so real and seen until I met you. But there is one thing that I would never take back for the life of me."

Jack just turned to him. The saddest expression David had ever seen on his face. By god he felt terrible.

"I do not regret loving you. Not for a single moment would I ever regret loving you. I will never, ever regret caring about you. I'll never regret thinking about you. I'll never regret kissing you, hugging you, talking to you!" He didn't even try to control his tears. He let every ounce of his vulnerability out. "And I'm not telling you to forgive me. You don't have to do that because I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve you after what I did. All because I was a fool who couldn't listen to you for just a moment. I was worried that you'd get caught and I didn't even consider thinking about a single word I said! And it has been tearing me apart night after night when you're not with me. When I know you're out here with my words on your chest. My god awful words. You deserve everything and more. I never deserved what you gave me. Not one bit of it. But I will never, ever stop loving you."

He could see Jack's tears flow down his cheeks as they reflected off of the moonlight. He could see his body quivering with his silent sobbing.

"I couldn't go one more night without clearing my conscious. I couldn't stand knowing I left you with hanging words that I would never say in a million years. Being stressed with my own life is not a valid excuse for my actions, and I know that. I'll never win your trust back. Or your care for me. Your admiration. But as long as you're happy, I will be. Because that's all I want you to be. Happy. I could have locked you up, you said it yourself. But I couldn't because in my heart I knew how important you would be to me. And you are the most valuable thing I have ever had. I lived for twenty years thinking life was the stupidest thing until the moment I felt it. The most glorious sensation comes with heart wrenching pain that tears a man apart."

He stood there, seemingly out of breath whether it be from running around all evening, crying, or expressing his feelings. Once he realized Jack wouldn't say anything, he decided what he'd finally say.

"I'll leave you now....We can go back to life before we knew each other, pretending none of this happened. Maybe I won't forget my love for you, though. But, I'll get married." He inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts. "I'll get married and be king and make sure no one has a miserable life because everyone deserves a home. A safe home where they know they'll have food every day and a bed to sleep in every night. And they don't have to worry about anything. And I hope you'll see that too. Because I'll do it for you. I fucking love you."

And David left it at that. He turned around and stopped for a moment before beginning to walk down the hill. He accepted it. He accepted Jack would never forgive him. He accepted Jack would never be his again.

But as long as Jack was happy.

But he didn't get to leave, no. He was yanked around by the boy in the blue shirt. He didn't even get a moment to process it all before their lips were connected. Connected like they should be. Jack cupped his hands on David's face as if he didn't want him to escape, and David's hands found their way to Jack's waist and held him tightly.

He couldn't think. But there was nothing to think about when there was Jack. Kissing him. Like it was before.

And how amazing it felt.

And how he missed that feeling.

How he missed the explosion of feeling every right feeling when he was with Jack.

Nothing could compare to this sensible moment, no time passed as passion grew between the two. Both searching for the perfect sensation of lightning distributed between their lips. How they connected like no other lips could, how it was their moment. The whole world glowed and glimmered under their united bodies. Air being stripped from their lungs the longer they continued. They weren't able to tear away from such a fragile moment that felt like the thinnest piece of glass that could shatter with a slight movement. If they tore apart, would they ever be together again? Would they ever feel that giddy about such a magnificent, awe striking kiss ever again? One full of such yearning after being away for so long. One filled with every bandaid to repair any ounce of a shattered heart that their bodies contained.

Everything felt perfect.

And the falling stopped.

There was Jack, holding his hand out to David. David, who temporarily saved himself from falling further into the bottomless pit before giving out. He reached out for his hand. He pulled him to the top. To the top where it was a garden of millions of flowers that was never ending, blossoms for miles on end. A beautiful field that sparkled under the blistering sun above. Filled with every good feeling.

He would fall for no longer.

"I love you too," Jack hummed against David's lips breathlessly. Jack's warm breath against David's lips sent a spiral of joy down his spine. He lightly pecked the prince's lips. "And I don't think I could ever love someone like I love you."

"Good," he intertwined their fingers, "me too."

"Davey?"

Davey. The nickname was a relief to hear. Pleasant to the ears. It was his nickname.

"Yeah?" His eyes were still closed, still panting gently. His head rested against the small boys.

Jack softly brushed his lips against Davey's. His touch was delicate, almost like a fluttering butterfly's wings, against Davey. Their warmth radiating off of each other.

They felt safe.

"Come back to my room with me?" Davey talked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Gross," Jack teased.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, I will. I miss having a bed, anyway." Jack hesitantly pulled away from Davey's face. But he still left one of their hands intertwined so they could walk back together.

"Of course you do."

"But I missed you more. I don't need a bed as long as you're there."

+

Davey burst into his bedroom after a long day of meetings and training. He was a mess, dark bags under his eyes, his top half way unbuttoned, and his hair going every which way.

"Call ne crazy, but—" he started talking before he even shut the door. His mind was running a mile a minute, that was obvious to Jack.

"You sure look crazy. You seen yourself?" Jack cut him off.

Davey shot him a scolding look. He tried buttoning his shirt up again but gave up, his fingers not obeying. Jack rolled his eyes and stood up to button him up. "Go on about how you's crazy."

"I want you to go to the ball. This Thursday, I want you to go to the ball." Jack looked up at him slowly, his mouth agape in shock.

"That is the craziest idea you have ever had. It's impossible, Dave," he shrugged off the insane idea and went back to the shirt.

"No, I'm serious. I want you there, Jackie," he grabbed his hands with both of his own. Jack looked unsure,

"How would that even be possible, love?"

"I'll get you a suit. I'll get you in. Please," he pleaded. Something was clearly bothering him about the whole event. "Please," he said again.

"From where?" Jack couldn't avoid the puppy dog eyes his boyfriend directed at him. He could feel himself already giving in.

"Sarah. Sarah, she can sew. She's amazing at it too," he seemed to already have planned out all of his answers. He'd been sitting on the idea for ages, actually.

"And how am I supposed to get in without being trampled by guards?" Jack was playing the cautious game now. Sure, he liked a little adventure. But, not so much when imprisonment was on the line.

"From inside. When the room is already full, Sarah will let you in."

"You two have talked about this?" Jack was catching on to his plan.

Davey nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Jack tugged his hand away so he could button the last two buttons on his shirt. He bit his lip, contemplating what to say. He couldn't help himself,

"What colour will the suit be?"

"Any colour you want it to be," he could hear the smile in the prince's voice.

Jack sighed and looked back up at him. "Fine."

Davey looked like he could cry from the pure joy that rushed through his body. He engulfed Jack into a tight hug. Jack simply hugged him back. He hadn't a clue as to why Davey wanted him to go so bad, but he didn't ask.

"You're telling me I have to watch you pick a woman to marry?" Jack said after they pulled away. Davey disregarded the question.

"You've seen Sarah today?" Davey asked instead.

"Uh...yeah. She's supposed to be here soon with dinner." He was growing suspicions of Davey now. "What happened to you? You look like you went through hell and back."

Davey shrugged. "Long day," he yawned, stretching. "Classes...training...meetings," he fell onto his bed, "all of that..."

Jack looked at him solemnly, feeling a little bad for all he had to go through.

Davey pursed his lips when he looked over at him. It was a signal for Jack to join him.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully and joined him on the bed. Well, not the bed exactly. He ended up sitting on top of the prince.

"Asshole, I said the bed."

"You didn't say a thing," Jack laughed, pecking his nose.

"Well if you're going to be there then kiss me right, it's the least you could do," Davey teased, scrunching up his face.

"Don't tell me what to do." But, Jack did him the courtesy of kissing him anyway. He slammed their lips together roughly. Davey grunted at the unexpected pressure but pushed back nonetheless. Jack's tongue easily slipped past the prince's mouth as if it was what he was waiting for. They worked their mouths against each other's harshly yet affectionately.

When the door squeaked open, Jack nearly fell off of the bed after trying to scram off of him as fast as he could.

"Oh...Oh my god. Am I interrupting something? I am so sorry, I didn't know you guys were..." Sarah sputtered, standing in the doorway. Her eyes wide at the disturbing sight she happened to walk into.

Davey stumbled to his feet, buttoning up his shirt and flattening it out. For someone who liked buttoning shirts, Jack sure did like unbuttoning them too. "No, no! It was nothing."

The top half of Jack's body hung off of the side of the bed, all the blood rushing to his head. "Yeah! Davey was just a little hungry, that's all!"

Davey flicked his face. "What do you need, Sar?" Jack rolled over and stood next to the prince, buttoning up the top of his own shirt.

"Dinner," she pushed in a cart with their meals. "Jack, I'm assuming my brother talked to you about the whole scheme..."

"Yeah..."

"So?" She set the plates on the desk. But both of the boys could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I agreed, he forced me to. Him and those damn eyes," he snickered.

"While he's out doing his daily duties I'll come up and measure you, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you."

And she left. They exchanged an embarrassed glance that caused them to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You're an idiot," Jack spiked through his hysterics.

"Me? Look at yourself!" Davey nudged him gently.

Jack kissed him quickly before spinning over to his food. "Your sister's a doll. I love her."

"Hitting on my sister again?" He grabbed his plate and sat criss-cross on the bed.

Jack shot him a glare. "Yeah, definitely. Right aft'a I have an intense wrestling match with your tongue, I'm hittin' on your sister."

"Shut up."

"You can't make me," Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"Please, you know I can. When I get your head executed, then your mouth will be shut."

"I was hopin' you'd quiet me anoth'a way, but that works too," he just shrugged.

Davey pretended to gag, "you're disgusting! I'm eating!"

"And?"

"I have all the power to kick you out," he sent him a knowing glance.

"Yeah, but'cha won't," Jack knew Davey all too well to ever feel threatened by him.

"I love you," he fluttered his eyes at the prince.

Davey was unamused by his sad attempt at flirting. He sighed, "I love you too."

No matter his tone, he meant it. He meant it with all his heart. And that's why he needed Jack to attend the ball.

He won't pick a woman to marry. He would refuse.

_He was going to marry Jack_.

+

It was a day away.

Davey was a mess. Hell, he didn't even have time to celebrate his birthday because of how busy he was. By noon, not a single person had given him a "happy birthday". They were all focused on sending him to do things, learning how to take care of something else, while doing another thing on top of it all. He felt like he was balancing a bunch of books on his head and at any moment they could tumble to the floor. He hadn't eaten or drank anything all day, he felt queasy and light headed but persisted forward. He was a stubborn prince, that was for sure. Nothing would stop him.

"My god, David, you're pale! Are you feeling okay?" Sarah stopped him while he was running down the halls.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. No worries, just busy," he lied with a bright smile.

"Don't push yourself, Dave. Happy birthday," she kissed his cheek and walked on.

He couldn't catch even a fraction of a break. Once he finished one thing, he was called to do another thing.

He spent most of his day in the ballroom, helping to hang up the decoration or pick the flavor of the cake, to pick the orchestra and the colour of the rug. He had been up since five that morning, giving him a good three and a half hours of sleep. It was almost ten at night and he hadn't even seen Jack once besides the early morning. He was exhausted and ready to black out at any moment, but before he got the chance he was order to do another thing.

"David," his mother stopped him before he could leave the ball room to go attend to another stress.

"Mother," he smiled, bending at the waist slightly to greet her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"Somewhat."

"Good. You better be. You must be on your best behavior as well. No need to make a fool of yourself in front of your future relatives," she spoke with no emotion. No empathy. She didn't even notice how Davey was almost stumbling with every step. "You're going to look wonderful, my dear. You're working very hard. Keep it up."

Davey nodded politely and continued his journey. He was supposed to be picking out appetizers for the tables, but he could barely speak. His eyes wanted to shut and his legs were screaming to just give out. His words were slurred together and he was desperate to just devour everything he saw, even though he felt sick to his stomach.

It was probably just nerves.

"Your highness, please pick a few dishes." A chef was growing greatly impatient.

"Oh, right...My apologies. Why don't we just go with everything? There will be a lot of people, these are sure to be gone in an instant," he suggested. The chef rolled his eyes in annoyance but couldn't object to royalty's orders.

"Davey! Davey!" Les hooked onto his leg. "Happy birthday!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he ruffled his little brothers hair.

"Don't tell anyone!" he whined.

"I won't! But you'll get yourself caught," he chuckled. "Off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wonder if I will find a pretty girl!"

"I'm sure you will. And if you don't, mom will get one for you," he snickered.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, les," he waved as the little boy ran up the stairs.

After attending to a few more important sessions, it was midnight and the castle was still wide awake. Davey would die to be one of the few who weren't up and moving.

"My son!" His father waltzed over to him.

"Father," he smiled tiredly. He was trying his best to appear as alive as he could.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" he asked.

"I have. Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Oh, I was just heading over right now. Thought I'd stop and check up on you. Just a few more things I have for you," he handed him a list of a few things, "and you are free until tomorrow morning."

"Thanks...," he looked down at the paper with a list of ten more duties. "Goodnight."

His father ruffled his hair with a lighthearted laugh and left him.

Davey let out an exasperated sigh. He could barely read anything through his blurry vision and his brain had shut off hours ago.

He weakly began the third thing on his list as the clock struck one.

"David?" Sarah was up getting a small snack. "David, can you hear me?"

Davey looked at her for a moment before he began falling over and everything went dark.

Next thing he knew, Jack was lifting him onto the bed and Sarah hovered over them.

"Has he had anything to eat? Drink?" Jack's voice sounded muffled and his figure was just a blur.

"I don't know...I don't think he's had a break since he woke up," Sarah responded. "I told him not to push himself," she sighed, "but he'll always be stubborn."

Davey blinked a few times so he could see better, but didn't have the energy to push himself up.

"What happened?" he spoke quietly, barely coming to.

Jack and Sarah immediately rushed over to him.

"Nothing, baby. It's okay, you need to go to sleep," Jack comforted him.

"I told you to relax, Dave...How much have you had to eat? Drink?" Sarah was next to talk.

"Nothing..."

"I'll grab some water and something for you to eat...," she felt his forehead, "and a cold rag. Jack, watch him. Keep him awake until he has just a sip of water."

Jack nodded. "What time does he have to be awake in the morning?"

"No idea...I'll stall for as long as possible so he can sleep as long as he needs," she smiled before running out of the room.

"You okay, love?" Jack ran his fingers through Davey's hair. Davey didn't say anything. He physically couldn't bring himself to say anything. Jack noticed this and kissed his cheek softly. "You'll be able to get some rest when Sar gets ya' some refreshments."

It took about three minutes until Sarah returned. Jack helped sit the prince up so he would be able to eat. Davey weakly grabbed the water glass and took a small sip before basically chugging the entire thing. 

"Hey, whoa," Jack chuckled, "slow down there. You'll make yerself sick!"

Sarah handed him whatever she managed to find in the kitchen at this hour. He was much less appealed to this after feeling sick from the water. He took a small bite of the apple. This only caused a chain reaction in his body, causing him to cough up whatever was inside him.

"Shit! I told you!" Jack jumped up to action. Davey couldn't keep himself awake any longer a fell back onto his bed, unconscious. Sarah cleaned up the mess with the rag she was originally going to use for his forehead.

"I guess too much stress makes him sick...A new thing to note," she spoke mostly to herself. Jack adjusted to prince so he would be more comfortable. "I'll get another rag for him."

"Thank you, Sar," Jack smiled at her. "I mean it. You do so much for me...You do so much for him, too. And I hope you know he really loves you. I appreciate ya' a lot."

"I just try my best to take care of the people I love, thank you Jack," she smiled sweetly before disappearing for a few minutes.

Jack looked back at his sleeping lover. He looked peaceful in his deep sleep. As if he hadn't slept in days, really.

"Thank you for watching over him," Sarah said as she walked in. She placed the cool rag on his forehead. "And loving him like no one else could. Our parents don't give him much...I try to, but he's always so busy that I never get to see him. He's always looking forward to seeing you after every long day. You're his safe place."

"I am?" he looked up at her with an unsure expression.

"Why else do you think he went after you? He loves you with every bone in his body, Jack. I've never seen that in him. He was always as nice as he could be to everyone in the palace, but never like he is to you," Sarah reminisced. "You're his first friend after all. The only person who really cared for him and showed him that he matters," she rubbed her brothers arm gently.

"I don't know what made me climb up that tree the first time...I just felt like I had to. Maybe because I loved him before I even knew it," Jack responded quietly, his gaze fixed on Davey. "But I don't regret it for a second."

"Good. Because I don't think I would be able to stand him looking so miserable with a girl he'll never love," she giggled. "Big day tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Yeah...You too. Goodnight." Jack adjusted himself to be holding Davey closely as if he had to protect him.

+

Davey took in a deep breath as Jack helped him button up his elegant suit. The suit made just for that day. He was meant to look the absolute best he possibly could. And, he truly did.

"Nervous?" Jack met his lost gaze.

"Terrified."

No, he wasn't scared of his parents. Not the dozens of guests. Definitely not his suitors. It was what he had planned for that night. How would he get past the guards who would stop him from leaving? How would he make it to that specific spot without anyone taking him to the dungeon to await death row?

It didn't matter as of now, though. He would figure it out when the time came.

"It'll be alright. And no matt'a what stuck up, snobby girl you pick...I'll still be here," he pecked the princes cheek. He then flattened out Davey's top and stepped back to get a good look at him. "Wow...I'm real jealous of the girl who gets ya..."

Davey's suit was a navy blue, perfectly complementing his deep brown eyes.

"Absolutely stunning...," Jack muttered breathlessly.

"Now put yours on!" Davey ushered.

"I'm not so sure about this, Dave...," he was still hesitant about the whole idea of sneaking in during a royal event.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Jack halfheartedly smiled at him and disappeared to put on the suit Sarah generously mad soft him. It was maroon, a complimentary colour to the princes.

And when Jack emerged from changing, it was Davey's turn to be breathless. "My god...I didn't think you could get any prettier."

"Quit it, this is about you." Jack nudged him gently. "When do you have to leave?" He looked out the window at the darkening sky. Guests were bound to be arriving at any moment.

"I should get going. When you hear no one else in the quarters, that's when you go. Down these stairs, to the left, and straight down the long hallway. You'll see a small door that leads into the side of the ballroom. Sarah will be there basically all night after my parents speech. Just knock and she'll let you in," Davey informed him, pulling down the front of his boyfriends jacket. "I'll find you."

Jack nodded, lacking all confidence in the whole plan. "Okay."

"I love you," he kissed Jack's forehead gently.

"I love you more," Jack gently pulled Davey down by his collar so he could kiss his lips.

And then Davey disappeared.

And suddenly he was sitting on one of the many thrones that sat up next to a large polished staircase, covered by a red rug that started from the back of the platform and ended at the end of the stair.

He had a small crown on, lined with expensive jewels that reflected off of the gold stature of it. It wasn't nearly as heavy as the kings crown, so that was relieving.

The large double doors opened to a line of beautiful carriages, all filled with people from kingdoms from all around. As they walked in they were introduced. Davey pretended like he was listening, but his mind consistently trailed off to his big plan. If everything went perfectly as intended, it hopefully wouldn't be difficult to pull off.

"Good evening, your lords and ladies." his mother and father stood next to each other. "Tonight we are all here to celebrate the twenty first birthday of our eldest son, David Jacobs," his mother continued. "We have made the difficult decision of deciding who should be the next in our seats. But, we came to the conclusion who it should be. He's proven himself as a responsible young man that we raised him to become."

Davey stood up from his comfortable chair and waved out to the crowd. A few ladies squealed and others clapped.

"Taking in the throne is a large task. And we knew how hard it would be in him if he had to accept it alone. We came to the conclusion that tonight we would get him a suitor. Ladies, understand he's never really had a romantic relationship with any princess. You'll be his first and hopefully only," his mother talked humbly. "Later, this choice will be made. He'll choose who is preferably best for him."

Davey looked down at a group of girls who he assumed to be the lucky princesses he would be meeting later.

"Take tonight as a chance to get to know him. It should be easy to steal his attention," his father added.

Davey shot a glance at Sarah, who also had her attention focused on the group. Davey bit his lip curiously and turned his attention back to them.

"We ask all of you to enjoy yourselves tonight!" His mother cheered happily. As applause erupted and died they walked to their seats.

Sarah, Les, and Davey all walked down together.

"Grab the attention of the red head for me, would you?" Sarah whispered, poking him with her elbow gently. Davey cocked a brow,

"I see what game you're playing...On it. And, remember...If anything goes wrong tonight, you got me?" She could hear the nerves in his voice from the anxiety that flood through his blood.

"Of course." Sarah split ways with Davey to her position.

"What was that about?" Les tugged at his brothers sleeve.

"Nothing, bud. There's a little girl over there waiting for your hand I think," he ruffled his hair. Les jumped up and basically sprinted over to her.

Surprisingly, no one had approached him yet. He found himself by the drinks table, pouring himself a glass of fruit punch.

"King, huh?" a red headed princess approached him. Davey nearly spat out his drink when he noticed who it was.

"Not yet," he chocked out.

"Don't spill your guts, your highness," she giggled lightly.

"Took care of that last night, trust me," he joked in return. She seemed a little disgusted by this fact, but it didn't bug her. "Don't bother with the title thing, please. Call me David."

"I know your name," she rolled her eyes playfully. She had a sort of smile on her face that told him that she was the reckless type. "Katherine. Katherine Pulitzer."

"Oh, I've heard so much about those Pulitzers."

"I'm one of those Pulitzers, sweetie." Sassy. Davey took a mental note of that. "Anyway, dance with me."

"Pushy much?" Davey chuckled. Still, he held out his hand for her to take. They spun out onto the dance floor where partners waltzed on.

She shrugged. "You could say so. So...David," she began moving along. "What are you expecting to get out of all of this? This whole party thing?"

"Wasn't my idea...I would have been perfectly fine without anyone, really. After all of this training, I think I'd be alright," he responded.

"Your sister...Sarah. Why isn't she the one taking the crown?" Katherine asked.

"I guess they wanted their son for the position. Trust me, I recommended the idea to them many times...I'm not too gleeful about the whole being in power thing," he scoffed.

"You don't look like it. You looked miserable up there, that's for sure," she laughed.

"Well, I was. Gosh, you sure sound like my sister."

"What's she like?"

Davey took a moment to think of a clever response. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"I couldn't," she shrugged the idea off like it was nothing.

Davey furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"She so...wow! And that's...Not all that welcome here," Katherine muttered bashfully.

"How do you know if that's okay to talk to me about?"

Katherine threw her head back in laughter. "I know when a man's not interested, Your highness. You're barely even touching me." Davey felt his face go up in flames, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red.

"Alright..." He cleared his throat, "Sarah told me to grab your attention, I thought I should mention that." It was Katherine's turn to light up.

"She...She was?"

"Oh, yeah. She was staring right at you earlier, too." He smirked.

"...Where could I find her?" Katherine bit on her cheek.

Davey grabbed her hand and led her to the little corner where she stood next to a boy in a maroon suit. He felt himself float when he noticed who it was. Jack actually came.

"Sarah, Jack. Meet Katherine Pulitzer," he presented as he walked up to them.

"G'evnin', m'lady," Jack did a little bow.

"Oh, no need for that. Thank you though," she blushed.

Sarah was a little lost in a trance when they approached, studying everything about the dazzling princess. How her hair curled perfectly around her face. How the subtle pink lipgloss complimented those brown eyes. How everything came together in her gorgeous pink gown.

"Going to say hello, Sar?" Davey knocked her out of her head.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Miss Pulitzer," she stammered.

"Please, Katherine will do," she giggled.

"You came," Davey turned to Jack.

"After all the begging, I knew I couldn't miss it. Gonna pick her?" Jack suggested.

Davey hesitantly nodded. He couldn't spoil his plan, so he just lied in the spot. "Maybe I'll do it for Sarah. There can be two torrid love affairs in the same household," he chuckled. They glanced over at the two ladies, who seemed to get along immediately.

"I will support you on that," Jack laughed.

Davey was then spun around by a pair of small hands. A girl his age wearing a light blue gown met his eyes. "We're going dancing, your highness!" Davey looked nervously over at Jack, who was just laughing. He shot him a dirty glance before disappearing into the crowd.

She sure was a spunky one. Short and peppy, full of energy.

After that one came a more quiet and reserved girl. Clearly she didn't want to be one of the suitors but was forced to.

Then there was one that never seemed to stop talking. She always had something to talk about. Davey barely got a chance to say a thing.

One after another, hours of twirling and spinning around the golden floor. Each girl incredibly different from the next.

He was exhausted by it all.

Then everything started toning down. The girls found themselves together again, talking about their experience with the prince. Katherine shot him a knowing glance as he made his way up the steps. Sarah must have overshared a tad.

If anything, this was the most informal selection of he had ever seen one. He didn't exactly know how they worked, but he knew this wasn't it. The girls stood in a line at the bottom of the steps and were announced individually. Davey scanned the crowd in an attempt to find Jack. Thankfully it was easy. He was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and watched the announcer intensely.

Davey really did appreciate how much Jack supported him. And how marrying a woman didn't seem to bother him because he knew it was what he had to do. He felt bad that he had to go through all of this. But he loved him for all of it.

"Your highness, take your time."

Davey slowly walked down to the group. He remembered their time together vividly, each unique in their own way. But he already made his decision.

He felt like he was sweating buckets before even saying anything.

"Ladies, I would like to thank you all for your time tonight,"

He looked up at his parents who urged him to go on, anxious about his choice. They clearly had a favorite but he had no idea who it was.

"...I wish I could just pick you all! But...," he gulped, feeling suffocated with his own words. "But I can't." He walked passed them. He saw each and every person grow confused. "Because it wouldn't be fair to not only everyone, but to the wonderful lady I would pick. She would never get the love and cherishing she would from me like she would from any other man in this room. I've found myself incapable of doing so. And I'd like to save you that ache. You all deserve someone who loves you each and every day. No matter their social class. From the dirtiest street rat to the most beautiful angel that sits up above on a grand throne. It should not matter who it is, as long as you love each other."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Well, everyone but his parents. His mother was fuming, but his father kept her in her seat.

"So..." He began walking backwards in Jack's direction. "Go find someone you love. Someone that will love you no matter what. Because it's what you deserve. Now, I'm not saying I haven't found anyone. Because I have. There's another benefit of not marrying me! You don't have to deal with fake love when you could find something real." He watched Sarah get up and make her way to the back doors. It was time. "Trust me."

With that, Davey latched onto Jack's hand and sprinted up the stairs. The guests all gasped in unison, unable to believe their eyes. They didn't know whether to stop them or leave them be. They froze in place as they ran up the stairs together. Jack had no idea what was going on but it was too late to resist.

"David Jacobs!" His mom shouted at him. But he was too far gone to even care. Sarah had sent the guards off some place else and opened the doors for them.

It lead them through the castle. Davey didn't say a word as they ran out another set of doors after going through that maze of a palace.

The large double doors slammed behind them.

"Holy...shit!" Jack panted, grabbing his knees. "What the hell are you thinking?! Running off with me in front of ever—"

Davey cut him off by pulling him up by his collar and planting their lips together delicately.

"Shut up, alright?" He said after they pulled away. "Look." he spun the boy around.

They were in a garden. Surrounded by tall plants sprouting the most wonderful flowers, the biggest and brightest ones Jack had ever seen. There was a small pond filled with multicolour fish and brilliantly green frogs. Crickets played their nightly tune and humming birds hummed the night away.

It certainly was a gigantic garden. There were paths leading further into the place. But where they were took Jack's breath away, he couldn't imagine what the other parts looked like. Butterflies fluttered and bees buzzed here and there. There was a soft breeze that swayed the grass. Lights were hung up all around, illuminating the sight. In the middle of it all sat a gazebo. Davey began walking toward it which caused Jack to follow.

"What's going on....?" Jack asked cautiously, spinning as he walked to make sure he captured everything about the mesmerizing scene. The place looked like some mythical land he was told about as a child. It was enchanting.

"I simply didn't want to marry any of them...," Davey chuckled nervously.

"So you made a whole speech...Then run off with me and not even tell me beforehand?"

He leaned against the railing of the gazebo. "I wanted to surprise you," he smiled.

"Since when are you about risk taking?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"Since I started talking to you."

"Fair...," Jack's eyes trailed to the ground.

Davey didn't hesitate to go on. "Since I started talking to you, my entire life flipped around. I mean, you stole my wallet for heavens sakes, I never thought I'd see you ever again. Then you came back to return it...And you came back the night after....And you kept coming back. And I don't remember hating a single moment. I just remember staring into those stupidly gorgeous eyes or that curse of a smile that makes me feel so bubbly. I longed for you to keep coming, for you to come for every hour of the day. To see you at any given moment. I couldn't stand being away from you. Because when I'm with you...everything feels right."

Jack watched him with wide eyes, awestruck by everything. He could barely process what just happened.

"I have never felt so safe or happy...or right when I'm with someone. Until you changed that. You changed my whole life, I never thought I would be able to fall in love. Then you kissed me. You kissed me and a whole new life of possibility opened up. I realized that I would never, ever feel the way that I feel with you with anyone else. Because I love you...So much. And I want to spend every second of my life with you." That's when Davey stepped forward. He lightly grabbed one of Jack's hand. "And I can't see myself living this life with anyone that isn't you. You, the person who made me remember what feeling was.

You, the person who made me realize that maybe I wasn't a stone cold prince and that I actually had some warmth in me. You, who made me realize the meaning of love. The meaning of want. The meaning of forever. I don't think I'd be able to carry on without you by my side. My best friend, my only friend...And the only person I have ever given everything to. When we are apart, nothing feels right. Everything feels like a big, jumbled mess when we're apart. I don't care what the world has to say about what we are. I don't care what will happens...All I know is that I barely know what to do with myself without you."

Jack listened closely, his lips quivering and his eyes glossing over. Davey has an obvious tremble in his voice. His other hand found it's self buried in one of the suit pockets.

"Jack—"

"Kelly. My last name is Kelly," Jack let out a watery chuckle.

"That is the cutest last name I have ever heard...Jack Kelly, you saved me. I feel whole with you. Every broken piece of me came to be one again when I met you, when I fell for you. And I can't even imagine what I'd be without that. Jack Kelly—,"

Jack's hands flew to his mouth as Davey bent down to one knee. He pulled out a black box and opened it slowly. Tears fell from Jack's eyes.

"Jack Kelly...Will you make me the happiest prince alive and marry me?" Davey's voice cracked as he spoke, holding back his tears.

The ring sparkled off of the moonlight reflecting from the stream of water below them, appearing as the most valuable piece of jewelry a person could own.

Jack then vigorously nodded. "Yes!"

Any idea of a forbidden love was tossed out of the window. Because none of that mattered to them anymore.

The moment the ring was on Jack's finger, their lips were connected.

It was fascinating how they were made for each other. Jack's lips fit perfectly on Davey's, meaning to be for his lips only. How their fingers interlocked in such a deliberate way that nothing could tear them apart. How that crook in their neck's gave them a perfect spot to rest their face's in when they needed it. The human body was made perfectly for that one specific person they belonged to. And that specific person for David Jacobs was Jack Kelly. The crook who was kind enough to return a coin purse to the richest person in their small little town. The crook who saved him from the guards that chased him through the streets. The crook who came to his window, who layed next to him every night. The crook who kissed him like there was nothing else in the world. It was just them. The two of them against a whole world of wonderful feelings and repaired hearts.

Jack Kelly had no friends. Davey was _his_.

David Jacobs had no friends. Jack was _his_.

+

Davey's fingers tapped on the table nervously as he awaited his parents arrival. His other hand was loosely intertwined with Jack's under the table but it didn't make his anxiety about the situation any better. Sarah sat on the other side of him. Davey felt terrible that he dragged her into this situation, but she kept telling him to shut up every time he tried to apologize.

A few butlers opened the doors to let the king and queen in. Davey felt himself freeze up as they walked to their seats. Jack seemed to notice this and tighten his grip.

Jack seemed much less intimidated by them. Maybe it was because he had never actually been around them. Or even how he really didn't care about getting in trouble, how he was a risk taker.

On the other hand, Davey was basically sweating buckets, terrified of consequences. He wasn't so big on the idea of disobeying the law—as he was a part of "the law". Proposing to a male villager was the biggest risk he had ever taken, really.

Being in love with a crook was the biggest risk he had ever taken.

"David," his mother started as she sat down.

"Mother," he nodded his head to greet her.

"You have yet to introduce me to....this man," she spoke with a certain distaste in her mouth.

Davey jumped up out of his seat, letting go of Jack's hand. "This...Is Jack Kelly. I met him the day before I was caught out in the village....We bumped into each other and it just...went on from there."

She just nodded, signaling him to go on. He gulped, finding it hard to breathe. He would love to be anywhere else in the world than there.

"When I disappeared that day, I was with him. And then every night after he climbed up that tree to my bedroom. He's been here almost every night and more recently every day. He's been sleeping in my room for a few weeks." Jack studied him. Even through how much he was shaking, he was fairly confident when he spoke. Sure, he knew how well the prince was at speaking up and being stubborn because he did it a lot more than not. But it was different this time, he lacked confidence yet he still pushed through and sounded composed.

"And," he grabbed Jack's hand again. His silver ring reflected off of the bright sun that shone in from the tall windows. "We fell in love. It sounds insane to think we've only known each other for a few months....but it doesn't change how I feel about him."

His mother had an emotionless face. She took a moment to look at the two. "The ring. What's it for?"

"I decided that I did not want to marry a woman who I would not love back. And I know how you would like me to marry. Last night I proposed to him." He finished the sentence almost breathlessly. He had a slight, proud smile on his face.

"Proposed?" she cocked a brow. Davey nodded.

"Mother," Sarah stood up. "I have something to say."

"Go ahead, Sarah."

"I've also, in a way, have found someone of my own. We spent last night talking thanks to David," she began.

"Who is it?" Their mother asked. She didn't look angry like she had before. She looked relaxed, mimicking their fathers expression.

"Princess Katherine from the West."

Their father chuckled, "you guys move fast. Your mother and I kept our relationship a secret for three years. Even though we were both royalty and there wasn't a problem with it. Your mothers parents were just scary."

The siblings eyes went wide. Their mother just looked at the king sternly for a moment before turning to them with a defeated expression.

"David," she looked up at him. This time, she had a gentle, caring smile on her face. "I thought keeping you out of the village would keep you from having a fling with a villager...But, you still managed to do it. And....It's not a bad thing."

Davey immediately felt himself relax at her words. He expected the worst. The worst being public execution, really. But, that wan't what he was hearing.

"As long as you're happy, David. That's what I want. Through your clear expressions of not wanting to marry a woman, I just want you to be happy when you're king. I would like to talk to Jack alone," she requested. Davey felt like he could erupt into tears of joy right then and there, but he kept himself together.

"Of course," is all he said. He kissed Jack's cheek gently before following Sarah out of the room.

"What do you think she's going to say? She won't kill him, right? Mothers not like that, right?" Davey paces once the doors shut.

"Dave, it's okay," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that earlier, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to," Sarah smiled warmly.

Meanwhile, inside of the room was a different story. Jack sat down, gripping his knees to resist showing how terrified he really was. He was a thief in a room with the richest people in town all because he happened to be engaged to their son. Not the most common experience...

"Kelly," the queen began. Jack felt his breath hitch immediately at the name.

"Your majesty," he stuttered, trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Please, Esther will do. No need for titles." Jack felt a small smile appear on his face. He saw how much Davey reflected the queen. They had the same smile, too. He knew how much Davey disliked being compared to his parents, but Jack couldn't help but note it.

"Usually things like this....affair....would be looked down upon," Esther started. She sounded almost unsure with her words. "And, the fact I had absolutely no idea about this does not make anything better."

Jack felt himself losing hope. Losing hope that he and Davey would get married. Losing hope that they could be happy together.

"I repeatedly told my son to not go out in the village. To never love a commoner. That he had to marry a princess." She got up and started walking around the room as she spoke, observing whatever objects sat around or looking out of the windows. "Most importantly, for him to be happy. I don't believe I payed much attention to that, though." She sighed quietly, allowing her body to stop by the window just across of Jack's seat. "I didn't think he would have had the confidence to do what he did last night. He was always a reserved child who did what he was told. I don't think he would be who he is now if it weren't for you."

Jack's head jolted up from previously staring down at his fidgeting thumbs.

"Over these last few months he's...changed. A lot. He was reserved, never open to talk to anyone. He would just do what he was told. But now he's been standing up for himself. Of course, I had no idea what had gotten into him. You brought it out of him, didn't you?" She still faced away from him, her head more up in the clouds than her feet down on the ground.

"I...I guess so." Jack had never really thought of it that way. He just thought Davey was always like the way he was since he did meet him where he wasn't supposed to be.

"Thank you. I was concerned that he may still be like he was as a king. Easy to be pushed around and unable to make his own decisions....But, now I believe he'll be the best king this kingdom has seen. I know he has his passions and fantasies...As a king I hope he can—" Jack cut her off,

"Hold on. This ain't—," he restarted in attempt to sound formal, "This isn't about him being a king. He will be a great king. And you shouldn't doubt him or have ever doubted him on that." Jack found himself standing up in defense. "He has been trying to prove to you what he can do, but you won't let him! I can't begin to tell you how many times he has told me how invisible he felt and how insecure he was about being crowned! Yeah, he has these big, wild dreams that may take some time to get moving, but they are meaningful and could make a huge difference to those people out there that you don't care about! Before meeting Dave, I was starving. I had no home, no money. But he was nice enough to sneak out and try his best to share his money with whoever was out there that day! Just enough so they could have something to hold onto. I was one of those people. You overlook his potential and he knows you do!"

Esther turned to look back at Jack. She took a moment to look him up and down. She only seemed mildly phased by his breakout and more intrigued than anything

"Do you love my son?" Is what she asked.

"What?" Jack was taken back by the question.

"Do you love him?" She repeated.

"Yes. I love him with every bone in my body," Jack said confidently.

Esther smiled softly. "You're going to make a wonderful husband alongside my king."

Jack froze for a split second, taking everything in. Did she just bless their marriage?

_The queen blessed their marriage._

Jack almost burst into tears at that moment. "Thank you. Thank you so much..."

Davey and Sarah were let back in. Davey felt panic rush through his body when he saw Jack on the verge of tears and ran over to him. He didn't care if there were any consequences, he just cared if Jack was okay.

"What happened? Mother—"

Esther cut him off before he could go on. "Your wedding will be in a few weeks, my dear."

Davey didn't know what to do with the news. All he could do is let a waterfall out on his face, kiss Jack lovingly, and bring him into the tightest hug he could possibly do.

They were getting married....!

+

It was two days before the wedding. Davey was running around, making sure everything was going according to plan. He was a nervous wreck after anticipating this day for almost a month now.

"Davey, Davey!" Jack stopped him in his tracks, putting both hands on his shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Nothing?" Davey looked confused as to why Jack was so concerned.

"You's runnin' around like some wild boars chasin' you! Slow down," Jack talked to him calmly. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I just want to make sure everything is going well!" Jack chuckled and kissed his forehead gently.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's ought to be perfect because it's us, hun," he rubbed the princes arms in a sort of excited way. "So what if there is a missing centerpiece? As long as we're getting married, it'll be fine!"

Davey nodded slowly, exhaling slowly and releasing the tension in his body. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he smiled gently.

In a split seconds decision, Jack dipped Davey so his face could hover over the princes, "I love you too." He pecked Davey's lips. Davey clearly wouldn't settle for a simple nip though. He rarely did. He frowned before connecting their mouths again, and they stayed like that as they stood back up.

"Your brothers begging me to play knights with him. I will see you again in the future, your highness," Jack bent at the waist before making his exit.

Davey sighed before turning to continue whatever he was doing. It really didn't matter though, he knew everyone working on the event would make sure it would be perfect.

"I think letting Jack roam around the castle was the worst decision we ever made," Sarah giggled, stacking antique plates into a box. "Every time I turn the corner you two seem to be performing mouth to mouth cpr on each other."

Davey shot her a glare. "We are not!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Everyone in this building knows it," she teased. Davey walked over to shove her gently. But, being the nice person he was, he helped her pack the boxes. "What're you so worried about anyway?"

Davey shrugged. "I don't know. Shouldn't it be normal to be worried before your wedding? I just want to make sure it's nothing like anyone's seen before....It needs to be perfect."

"It will be, Dave. We can't have you getting so stressed to the point you get sick again because that was not fun to take care of," she sounded a little bitter about it.

"Sorry! Didn't think that was possible until that day!"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it happening again," she joked.

"It won't! I'll take better care of myself, I promise! I'll just relax tomorrow! But today is a different story," Davey defended himself.

"Your highness, the queen has requested you," a butler approached the two. They exchanged a confused glance before Davey followed him to the throne room.

"You wanted time see me, mother?" He said as soon as the doors shut behind him.

"Yes, I had something to address with you," the queen spoke.

"Is something wrong?" Davey asked full of concern.

She seemed fairly hesitant, unsure if she should continue. But nevertheless, she did, "I have recently learned about a few things, David. About your soon to be husband. I don't think we can trust him anymore."

Davey stepped back. He couldn't find the ability to form words. Why was she bringing this up just two days before they got married?

The door cracked open as someone began entering, but no one payed attention to it. It was probably a maid coming to clean.

"We don't know what he will do for our kingdom. How long was it going to be before you told us he's a thief?" She got straight to her point of the meeting. Davey filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt and anger. "How do you know he won't just try to steal our kingdom? Our life, David? A crook stays a crook."

Davey bit on his lip, not having an idea what to say without lashing out.

"He has probably stolen multiple things since staying here, David."

Davey turned around to see who else was in the room before going further. He met eye contact with Jack before he ran out. "He's not like that! What should it matter what he did? He hasn't stolen in months because he's been living here. He hasn't even left the castle in a while. And besides, if he did steal something what would he do with it? He only stole because you guys couldn't care enough to take care of villagers down there! If he had money and food then he wouldn't have to steal! He's never meant any harm, mother. And it's infuriating hearing you talk about him like that two days before my own wedding! I'll be king, I get to choose who I marry." He left it at that, not even staying to hear what else they had to say and ran out to find Jack.

He immediately knew where Jack would be, it was really the only place he could go in the large castle without getting confused. He burst into the bedroom and Jack was sitting on the windowsill, his legs hanging out.

"Jack," Davey gently rested his hand on his shoulder. He just shrugged it off. "Jack, please come inside."

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"So I can talk to you, please."

Jack wipped his face before crawling back inside and sitting on the bed. Davey sat down next to him. "Jack, look at me." Jack glanced up. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I promise."

Warm tears streamed down Jack's red face and his body trembled. "You...You don't have ta marry me if it's gon'na ruin everythin'," he choked out. "I don't wan'na upset you's parents...or anyone else. Your ma' was probably right. A crook stays a crook and I should be left to the streets."

"No, no. Jackie," he slid his hand under the boys jaw, "That's not it at all. I know you did it to survive. And if I weren't okay with it, I would have had you arrested a long time ago. But I trust you, you know that? And if I weren't okay with it, I would not be sitting here with you right now, wiping your tears and telling you I love you. And I am so happy that we will be married in two days."

Jack leaned into Davey's touch, sniffing. "I don't want to disappoint anyone...or get in your way. I don't want to ruin your reputation, Davey..."

"All I want is for us to work together side by side. I would never rather anyone else in a million years...Never let anyone else tell you otherwise. You left before you got to hear what I said about you. Gosh, the look of shock on my mothers face when I stood up for you...," he intertwined their free hands, "I will always love you. No matter your background, no matter what you used to be or what you are now. I love you for you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't," Jack chuckled weakly. "No one's loved me since the day my ma passed. An' I've never loved someone since then. Until I met you."

Davey pulled him into a tight, comforting hug. A hug that would be unbreakable even by the strongest force.

+

"David, if you keep sweating buckets, your suit will be drenched in no time." Sarah was in charge of putting the prince together for the wedding. "You're going to be fine."

"What if he suddenly decides he doesn't want to get married? What if someone objects our marriage?" Davey panicked, looking up at her. Sarah rolled her eyes and forced his head to look straight and brushed a comb through it.

"Your thinking is absurd," she geld his hair back, but a few resistant hairs fell over his face. "He is deathly in love with you, I hope you know that. I won't be surprised if we have to throw flowers at you two to stop you from kissing."

A few other girls in the room giggled at her comment before getting back to each other's lively conversations. They were in a small room inside of the castle, the plainest room in the entire building. All the walls were white with very few black decorations that stuck out. Most of the furniture were vanities for occasions just like this. He stared at himself through the mirror in front of him.

"Your hair will not stay back, so this will have to do," Sarah patted his shoulders. "Look at you. My baby brother getting married. They grow up so fast," she teased. "If it were anyone else that you were getting married to, I wouldn't have shown up."

"Even if it were Katherine?" he joked.

"You can't have her, she's mine," his sister kissed his cheek before leaving him to face the man that was about to be married. He hardly recognized himself through all his nerves—oh and the makeup. And the gel. He hated that hair gel.

Katherine leaned on his shoulder in a way to grab his attention. She was stunning. Her vibrant red hair was halfway tied into a braided bun and the rest hung down in perfect curls. All of the girls had on the same dresses, a beautiful violet colour, hand made by Sarah and a few other seamstresses. Her makeup was subtle, the eyeshadow matching the dress and the red lipstick tying everything together.

"Stop looking at me like that," she laughed gently. "Jack is so lucky." She changed the mood immediately. "Look at you. And to think you were going to pick me so you can continue your affair in secret."

"What makes you think I would've picked you?" Davey cocked a brow.

"Oh, no. I know you would have. Why wouldn't you?" She grinned slyly. "I'm kidding. You would've picked me to benefit your gorgeous sister over there."

"Alright you caught me there," he admitted shamelessly. "But, I had the plan to propose to him for a while before that."

"Really?" she sounded somewhat shocked. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't want to marry a girl, so I had to! I don't regret it one bit either," he spoke bluntly.

"A lot of people are going to watch you make history tonight, you know?"

Davey nodded slowly, taking it all in. He really was changing the world one step at a time and he didn't even need to be king to do it. "Yeah."

"Girls, it's time for you to come out now," a butler peeped in to inform them.

For once that entire day, Davey felt relaxed. He exhaled slowly and followed them out.

"David," his mother began as he approached her. "I am so, incredibly proud of you." She smiled through almost tears.

"You can't cry yet, I haven't even gone out yet," he chuckled.

They interlocked their elbows and entered the garden.

Chairs were filled for rows on rows, everyone watching him walk down the isle. A red carpet sprinkled with petals took him up to the gazebo. The gazebo where he proposed to the love of his life. It was decorated so simply. Lights lining the outside of it, thin white and lacy curtains hung at the entrance. Bouquets at both sides with flowers that matched the ones that lined the pathway.

Davey felt himself let go of any previous emotion once his eyes locked on Jack. Jack stood there with glazed eyes and a tight smile as to resist crying. his suit matched Davey's, both black and made perfectly for them. Davey's mother kissed her sons temple before taking her seat.

They held on loosely to each other's hands, listening to what the officiant had to say. Neither of them really payed attention until they had to state their vows.

"I, David Micheal Jacobs, promise that through every passing day I will love and cherish you no matter what. I always have, and that will forever continue to do so. From the moment you decide to steal my wallet after I aimlessly bumped into you I knew you'd be important to me. I never thought you, a thief, would try to return a wallet to the richest person in town....but you did. And I thought that would be the last time I would see you. But it became everyday and I realized how unbelievably in love with you I was. And I felt it all when we were on that hill for the first time...I will never, ever take that day back."

"I, Jack —I will not be stating my middle name—," the crowed laughed at his extra comment, "Kelly, promise that through thick and thin, I will love you until the day I die. You sparked something in me that gave me a purpose. I was a ruthless, little crook that stole to survive. But, you showed me that I was so much more than that. And, I may have said a few things...and you may have said a few things....But, we all make mistakes. And mistakes is what makes our love so beautiful. No matter what, we have grown and grown as we fell more and more for each other. When I said yes, I had no idea what I was getting into. I didn't even think you had it in you to do something as bold as you did that day. But I am so, so happy you did."

Their grips tightened and their idiotic smiles reflected the others. A few sniffles came from the crowd before they moved on.

"Do you, Prince David Jacobs, take Jack Kelly to be your beloved husband?"

Davey nodded. "I do," it was almost a whisper through his shaky breath.

"And do you, Jack Kelly, take David Jacobs to be your beloved husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss!"

Their lips were immediately connected. The most powerful, meaningful kiss they had ever fulfilled. One filled with so much love it was almost blinding. It was clear to anyone that they truly loved each other. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

They pulled away and Davey wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Who's ready for have the time of their lives!" The crowd cheered as they watched them walk down the isle and inside of the dining hall where the rest of the ceremony would commence.

Through the night there was lots of dancing and eating. Cheering and hollering. Jack and Davey never once left each other's sides.

"I've never been around so many rich people," Jack said.

"You were at the ball, love."

"They didn't know I wasn't supposed to be there," Jack shoved him.

"My favorite people!" Sarah brought them into a quick hug. "I'd like to take credit for some of this. After all, I was the one who actually went out and got the rings."

"Shut it," her brother nudged her. "You want me to take credit for you and kath?"

"Absolutely not," she intertwined her fingers with the redhead princess.

"You boys look stupid just standing here. Don't you hear how upbeat that orchestra is playing for once?" Katherine snorted.

"Only if you dance with me, your highness," Davey bowed to her. Jack dropped his jaw,

"I just got married and my husband is already dancing with other people. Well, I guess I'll dance with his sister."

"Go ahead, baby," Davey chuckled, spinning off with Katherine.

Jack and Sarah joined hands and stayed near their partners, but enjoyed their time.

"Thank you, by the way," Jack said.

"For what?" She seemed confused.

"For caring about me so much. For taking care of me an' your brother. For not exposing us to the entire kingdom. I could go on for days," he laughed.

"I love both of you so much. Hell, when you two were fighting I got Davey off his ass to go find you. Now you're married. Sounds crazy."

"This is why I appreciate you like I do."

"Alright, stop flirting with my sister and dance with me, asshat," Davey took his sisters spot as the music started slowing down.

Couples made a circle around them, giving them space. Jack leaned into Davey's chest as they swayed to the gentle tune.

The world seemed to be under their feet. They ruled the world, and nothing could take that away from them. The world felt at peace when they were together. It was just them. Jack and Davey, Davey and Jack. In love.

And finally together like they should be.

+

"Listen, listen to me!" Jack looked into his husband's eyes intently. "Today is a big day! The biggest day of your life!"

"Okay, well, saying it's the biggest day of my life is a stretch," Davey pointed out.

"Quiet! This is the biggest day of your life. You're taking on an entire kingdom! This is huge! And you've been working up to this day your entire life. When you walk out that door, everything will be in your hands. You'll do what you've always wanted to do," Jack shook him excitedly.

"Calm down! It's nothing! Except the fact I will be king....But still! Nothing is going to change besides maybe the state of this kingdom..!" Davey played it off as if the whole coronation was pointless.

It had been over two months since they had gotten married. Through the course of those month, the two of them were learning how to rule together. And it was finally the day that all of their hard work would pay off.

"You're going to do what you promised you would. You're going to help everyone down there and make them feel happy and safe." He cupped one of Davey's hands and held it to his chest. "Like you told me. You already made one sad little villager the happiest person alive. You can do that to everyone else now."

"What if I can't? What if I'm not good enough?" Davey began to worry now.

"Hey, don't you dare doubt yourself. You have dreamt of all the great things you'll do. I know you will be able to do whatever you put your heart to," Jack assured him. Davey softly kissed him in response.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Go get them, baby," Jack turned him around as the doors opened.

They walked down the isle together. Royalty filled the wooden seats of the large room, awaiting to meet their fellow king. Jack took his seat and Davey made it to where he would be crowned.

His parents went on a long speech about how grateful and proud they were of Davey's accomplishments. No one in the room had dry eyes once they finished.

Then Davey was crowned.

Everyone was clapping and crying, proud of the new, young king. Jack engulfed him into a tight hug and planted a million butterfly kisses on him.

Finally, Davey's visions would come true. The sad little town that stood below them would bloom into something new. It would grow into a sparkling city where people would be well nourished and happy. Because Davey thought that everyone deserved a chance at a good life.

Since escaping the palace full of opportunities and power to the world below him, he always knew what he wanted. He wanted to use his power for good. And his best friend would be by his side the entire time. _His first friend_.

Davey was a lonely boy, never fond of making friends. He was never interested in girls or speaking up for himself. He hated consequences and would rather do the best thing he could. But now he thought life was boring without taking any risks. He couldn't imagine living without a little adventure from time to time.

He had started writing a story, the day he knocked into the boy in the village. A story full of bumps and bruises that fit with the smooth roads and rainbows up ahead. No story was ever perfect, that was what made it exciting and worth the reading. His story was long from over.

It truly was a beautiful story, one with a thrilling forbidden romance that would find connection eventually.

He called it The Crook and the Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and please tell me if there are any errors! follow my twitter @/FNCHCRTZ for more :)


End file.
